Naruto: The Demon Within
by Argetlam615
Summary: Naruto leaves konoha at age 6, becoming a missing-nin. When he returns due to orders from the Hokage, can he live normally? And what happens when the gods themselves bring their fight to ningenkai? Can Naruto protect the world from crumbling? Naru x harem
1. Chapter 1: Begginings

Arc 1: The Beginning

Summary: Naruto, a young boy, sets out to become stronger after being attacked by villagers. Turning missing-nin at age 6, and coming back to Konoha at request of the Hokage to take the gennin exams as a normal person. But after being in contact with Kyuubi, will Naruto be able to live a normal life? I think not. As the kings of Heaven and Hell come to the human plane, what can Naruto do to prevent the human world from crumbling?

**Disclaimer: Alright im am a VERY lazy person, so I'm only gonna say this ONCE: I do not own: Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Final Fantasy, or Bleach. I own all OC's. both original characters, and ive also bought the OC on DVD. **

**Note: if you want to download my specific soundtrack I made for this fanfic. Please visit my website. (If you can find it P youll definitely have to do some research if you don't know it)**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

_**Demon Thinking**_

God/Ancient talking

_God/Ancient thinking_

Chapter 1----0000----0000----0000----

The rain fell heavily as it struck his closed eyelids, waking the boy instantly. The short, blond kid hopped up to his feet in the middle of the woods. As his small body started to walk toward a clearing not far from where he slept, a young woman, with blood red hair that was smoothed down to her shoulders, was in front of a fire cooking fish.

"**Naruto-kun? About time you got up. I was about to go back inside and whack you awake." **

"Jeez, can't I get SOME sleep? I just ent to bed about…12 hours ago."

The demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune sighed at the boys utter incapability to sleep less and 10 hours a night, she would have to change that…

"I want food" said the boy as he sat down on the ground next to Kyuubi.

"**Naruto, its about time yoy know, well be heading back to Konoha in about 2 weeks"**

"Yeah, yeah", replied the boy lazily "Don't remind me… like I want to be put on some weak ass Genin team that probably haven't even learned a fucking jutsu yet"

"**Language… your around a lady."**

Naruto… unfortunately, due to his time training with Kisame and Itachi, had taken many things from both of them: Including Itachi's love of Pockey, and Kisame's constant swearing.

As Naruto and Kyuubi ate their breakfast, they went over Naruto's new training schedule, which even though hed been doing for a week now, still didn't remember everything.

" **After breakfast, you need to practice your kenjutsu, and once that over, I'll teach you your new demon art jutsu for the day. Around noon, we stop to have lunch and you do your usual workout, but with an extra 100 pounds on your arms because this month were focusing totally on your swordmanship."**

But what sucks for Naruto, is that his 'normal workout' that Kyuubi had set up for him was 1,000 push ups, 2,000 sit ups, balancing on top of a kunai while making the kunai race your body across a river, and due to his new intrest in Kenjutsu, 10,000 up ward slashes, 10,000 diagonals, and 10,000 downward slashes.

After Naruto practiced kenjutsu fo the first time that day, Kyuubi decided to up his level of her original jutsu's she was teaching him.

"**Now Naruto, this technique will take some time, and after you've mastered it, you can take it a step further to increase its power. The jutsu is called Akuma Ririsu: Enerugi Bakudan. It does not take seals, which is convienient. All you have to do is concentrate a mix of youki and chakra into your hand, much like the rasengan. But instead of controlling it into a swirling method, we want to increase its destructive power by creating a chakra bubble around it, and simply letting the energy inside it to ricochet off of the barrier. Once the barrier is release, the energy inside will explode in all directions, much like it's name implies."**

Naruto began to concentrate youki and chakra into his plam, but as soon as he started he realized he forgot the chakra barrier. In the few seconds before Naruto knew they would probably be blown all the way to Cloud Country, Naruto and Kyuubi had an absoulutely ridiculous conversation.

"Fuck…"

"**what?"**

"No barrier"

" **wow.. atleast now I can thank Kisame"**

"why?"

" **because this is definitely the situation where someone would say 'fuck'…"**

And wth that, the jutsu exploded in Naruto's hand, sanding him and Kyuubi, not up into the air, but pushed them into the ground… face first. As Naruto pulled his head out of the ground, he happened to realize.. his ass was on fire.

"Fuck! Fuck! It hurts! Please stop it! Nami Ririsu: Hasai Takashio!"

Suddenly, a small layer of water covred the ground around Naruto in a 100 foot radius. After a few moments, and water rose out of nowhere at one end of the 'lake', and was heading towards Naruto.

Naruto, having noticed the water on the ground, promptly sat down, extinguishing the flames, but now as he turned, he saw his jutsu racing toward his with the power of.. well… a tidal wave. During this time, Kyuubi had gracefully exploded the ground around her, and landed on her feet behind Naruto, who was cursing luck for today.

"**Jeez kid, think you put in a little too much juice?"**

Kyuubi put up a hand, and the wave instantly died down, the water seeping back into the Earth where it came from. Kyuubi gave Naruto a peace sign after the show of power.

'_Pfft. If she would fucking teach me my elemental control, I could've done it myself'_

'_**Baka, just cause im outside of your body doesn't mean I still can't hear your thoughts'**_

'_Oh.. that's nice, so how long have you been eavesdropping on my thoughts?'_

'_**Oh I don't do it much, but I like that dream you had of me two nights ago.'**_

The blonde blushed at that, and turned away from Kyubi and began to salvage what was left of their blankets, food, ect.

"**Naruto-kun"** she said in a seductive voice, trying to tease him **"We need to get walking to Konoha.. or do you want to stay another night out here.. in the wilderness? Where no one could see us if we-"**

Naruto quickly gathered his stuff up, threw on his Blood red coat, and snapped his Anbu-like mask on his face. The mask was however, not white, but jet black, except for the small indentioins that made out the face of a fox.

"Why is it that every time that your outside of my body, I seem to get some part of my body destroyed?"said Naruto, as he noticed that his left arm, up to the elbow was missing due to the explosion.

"**Ahh.. I can fix that… but hey! Its your fault you forgot to do the jutsu correctly! and you shouldn't have just went up and tried it, you need to practice concentrating the youki so tht it becomes more powerful."**

"What!" said Naruto "I think its powerful enough? Right?"

" **In its perfect form, which you will be learning much later in life, could destroy me, and most of Fire Country in one blast. Its imperitive that you learn to control the powers, because if we indeed need to fight the rest of the great biju, youll need an ace in the hole for a 1 hit kill."**

"Whatever, lets burn this stuff so that we can get to Konoha, I don't wanna wait anymore. Plus, I want to see Itachi-sempai's little shit of a brother."

(Konoha, Hokage office)

"Hokage-sama, I have come across the knowledge that Naruto will be coming back within this week" Spoke Jiraya hesitantly. He had missed the boy, because at the age of 10, due to his old student's wish, he was to become the boy's guardian.

"Correct Jiraya, he will be returning to take the Genin exams. Once he becomes a Genin, you can speak to him about living with you."

"Will he be told about his parentage?" replied the toad sannin slowly

"I… think that we should tell him about his father, but he will be told his mother is missing." Replied the hokage hesitantly.

"Do you think that's wise? What if he finds her and learns the truth?"

"Then we can only hope that he doesn't crack uner the pressure…'_when he realizes that hes a TRUE demon'._"

(In the forest)

"**Naruto, do you really want to let him out as your walkinginto Konoha? I have a feeling that hell be inclined to burn it to the ground"**

"I've spoken to him, and we agree that now is not the time for revenge. Yet I think a little scare is in order."

Since Naruto had been 8, Kyuubi had noticed that due to the hatred that his village showed him, Naruto developed a form of Schizophrenia. Meaning that he has two identities. While their both Naruto, the outside, a calm and collected fighter, is balanced out by this other Naruto. He is dark, silent, and a unforgiving fighter on the battlefield, a perfect warrior and weapon.

Naruto slipped the black fox mask over his face, and channeled chakra into the mask. A seal showed itself on the inside of the mask, only visible to Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto stood straighter, and cocked his head up towards the road ahead.

"Kyuubi…" welcomed the fox.

"Kusari… its nice to be able to talk to you again."

Kusari and Kyuubi walked silently to Konoha, not wanting to cause and uproar by teleporting into the Village. As they we coming up on the village, Kyuubi instantly disappeared in a pitch black cloud and went back into Naruto/Kusari. (AN: unless someone is talking about him, ill be referring to Kusari as Naruto to make things easier)

(At Konoha gate)

"Hm? Someones coming…" spoke a guarding Jounin.

"really? At this time? Thats a little unusual, the merchants don't arrive until noon" Spoke Asuma, who was trying to find Kurenai to ask her out for the 10,000th time in his life.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure disappeared in a whirl of blue, and suddenly a wind picked up, and the man appeared right in front of the two Jounin, leaves falling around him. As The wind pushed them past the dark figure, they lit up in blue flames. The burning leaves fell to the ground infront of the Jounin, who now had drawn their weapons and were ready for an attack.

"State your name and reason for entering Konoha." Spoke Asuma strongly.

"**That is none of your concern, Ningen"** spoke the figure in a demonic voice.

The man lifted his hood off his head to reveal long blond hair with black highlights through them, completeing the intimidating look, was the black fox mask that adourned his face.

"**Get out of my way, I'm here to see the Hokage"**

"Is this an assassination attempt?" spoke the other jounin, a little intimidated by the man's looks.

" **If I said yes… would I get a good fight out of you two? I think not, so no. This is not an assassination."**

Suddenly, the figure disappeared again in blue flames and appeared behind Asuma"

"**What I say and do here is none of your concern, boy. Sp why don't you just go home to your wife and kids before I do to you what I did to him…"**

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Asuma looked over to where the other jounin was, and only found.. his feet. Asuma instantly locked up. He didn't even see him move, and did he totally destroy that guard, or did he just cut him off at the legs and threw him away.

Asuma then got his cool back, and said.

"Whatever your doing here, I will not let you pass! And for seeing my father? You don't have the right…"

'_Ahh. So hes Sarutobi's son, hmmm. I can't kill him or it would conflict with mine and Naruto's plans. So I guess this is the only way'._ Thought Naruto quickly.

Naruto closed his eyes, and slowly opened them, revealing a totally black eye, with a white pupil, but not in the shape of a circle, but a cross.

"**Kurosu-pairagan" **spoke the boy in an almost mocking tone.

Sweat dripped down Asumas face, as he recognized this horrifying eye. He remembered the legends of an eye given by the shinigami to all of the demons worthy of its precence. The only two known demons who were strong enough to carry the eye were the 8 headed Orochi, and the 9 tailed Kyuubi. While thinking this, Asuma came to only one conclusion.

'_That Kyuubi brat is back. Hes back to kill us all! I have to warn everyone! I have to-'_

Asuma's thoughs ended there, and the cross in Naruto's eye began to swirl. Instantly, Asuma's eyes turned pitch black, pupil and all, and stood limplyinfront of Naruto.

"**You will let me pass through this gate mortal, and you will forget everything you've heard tonight regarding me"**

Asuma's eyes simply bulged, as the veins in his eys puped up, then settled back in.

"**Good, now if you don't mind, I have to get some sleep, im a little tired from using these eyes." **Spoke the blone as he pulled his hood up again over the fox mask and his hair, and wisped away in blue fire.

(next morning)

"Asuma!" shouted Kurenai, as she pushed away a medic trying to keep her away from him.

"What's wrong with him? What's with thouse eyes?!"

"I sorry Kurenai-san, but Asuma-san's mind has gone under serious strain, it seems to be done by an extremely powerful genjutsu." Spoke the medic pulling Asuma onto a stretcher.

As the third hokage teleported onto the scene, he walked up to his son and put a hand on his forhead.

"I can't find what's wrong with him, but if he stays like this, he wil die." Spoke the old man quietly, but them shouted.

"Jiraya!"

The toad sannin appeared behind Sarutobi and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here, im guessing your going to ask me to find Tsunade?" asked the perverted sage.

"Yes.. we need a medical specialist here, and Tsunade is the best we can get. Leave ASAP. I will dispatch a small group of hunter-nin to go along with you to sniff her out."

"Ofcourse, Hokage-sama" spoke Jiraya formally.

As The hokage was walking away he thought:

'_I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Naruto, he was supposed to be coming in last night in secret.'_

(In Naruto's room)

Naruto woke up in his 'new house' and smiled when he remembered what happened last night.

(flash back)

Naruto stood in front of his apartment with a scowl on his face. His room was a mess, everything that wasn't taken with him was destroyed by the villagers. While noticing the small size of the room Naruto got an idea.

'_Hey Kyuubi, do you think I can get away with releasing a little youki?'_

'_**well, it depends on how much, but if you keep your calm, no one should notice the difference unless they were looking for it'**_

'_cool, its time for some renovations' _

Naruto gathered some youki into his palms and pushed them into the ground. A ripple was sent through the whole complex. Without hearing any screams, Naruto said

"well, that means no one else is in this building, good"

Naruto then dug his fingers into the wood floor and said

"Jigoku Ririsu: Akuma no Yubi!"

The ground beneath Naruto's hand turned black, and then spread like a disease to the rest of the floor. The next second, the walls around Naruto, and now that they were gone, the rest of the walls except for the outer sides were slowly sinking into the vast pit of blackness.

**'god your such a dumbass...'**

'what did I do this time? I just wanted some space'

**'you do realize that now that theirs no underlying walls, the roof is likely to fall on us?'**

'nope... sorry didint think of that'

During his last thought, Naruto then summoned the few walls that were needed to keep the roof up, rishing as he heard the creaking of the ceilings wood frame. He then took out a small scroll, and layed it out in the middle of his now, large house.

"Kai." spoke the blonde quickly, as he then jumped into the air, not wanting to get in the way.

Suddenly, several peices of furnature appeared into view and slid in different directions until they hit a wall, or Naruto stopped them with his feet. The room consisted of two beds, a living room, gym area, two bathrooms, andsomewhat of a kitchen, though it only had a few cabinets stock with pokey, an empty refrigerator, and a microwave. Everything was open, with very few walls except for around the bathrooms and some parts of the bedrooms. Naruto fell into the larger of the two beds and fell asleep contently.

(end flashback)

Naruto walked into the bathrooms and got out of his cloths, hed been wearing them for almost 3 days now and needed a shower. While he was in the shower, a group of ANBU burst into Naruto's living room, noticing the changes that the someone was obviously living here. The masked ANBU captain heard the water running in the shower and told the rest of them to search the rooms. The captain silently stepped into the bathroom and felt a kunai at her throat, being held in the air by chakra.

"You know, I normally dont like people in the shower with me, but a nice young lady like yourself is welcome if you wish."

Naruto's chakra stretched from the kunai and pulled of the mask, revealing a woman with long jet black hair and blue eyes. naruto stepped out of the shower and the female captain's eyes widenen in horror and nevousness. The scared expresson was due to the boy's many scars that littered his body. While his body was muscular, his entire chest, arms, and some parts of his legs were covered with an assortment of scars, stichings, and small metal plates covering large holes in his body. He also had a large black tattoo covering his right arm, and was a large fox, that seemed to be tearing apart his flesh at the lower forearm, and its body extending to his shoulder, is long tails extended across his chest, and seemed to flow as if it was alive. While te woman was scared because of the injuries, she was nervous because to her, he looks totally badass. She was always attracted to men like Ibiki, strong, and showed their scars proudly to remind them of their battles.

As Naruto walked up to her, he pushed his body up against hers, their lips almost locking, making the woman blush, then his left arm stretched behind her and grabbed a towel and he moved away from her. As he was drying himself, she counted the tails that stretched accross the man, no boy's chest. She counted nine, and realized who this boy was.

"Naruto Uzumaki... the demon Jinchurriki. So it was you who the hokage told us to watch our for."

"Ugh. I hate it when people call me a Jinchurriki" said Naruto angrily

"Im sorry, it was not my intention to upset you" spoke the woman quickly, not wanting to get on the boy's bad side.

"It's not the fact that I dont like the name, its just that I am no longer a Jinchurriki, for in its definition, a Jinchurriki is a human with a demon sealed into them. While this was once true, kyubui now lives within me willingly, she can come and go as she pleases."

"What!?, we must report this to the Hokae! He can fix you somehow?"

**" and how do you know he wants to be fixed?" **spoke kyuubi, who appeared behind the woman.

"You are to tell no one of this, I've only told you because Kyuubi said that she wants to have you in bed," The woman looked back at the beautiful redhaired vixen, and blushed yet again. "But I will be the one to reveal my own secrets, do not worry, it will soon be known to the Hokage."

The ANBU captain walked out of the bathroom and let Naruto wrap the towel around his waist. The scars on his body were both captivating, and tarrifying.

"Um.. If you dont mind me asking"_ dont mind me asking? what am I a little girl? _thought the proud ANBU, but then continued hr sentence, "one of the many ability's of demons are their regenerative abilities, how is it that thouse wounds were not healed?

"It's a long story... Lets just say that Ive been around some things that even Demon's can't heal." Naruto put his head down as he ran his hands over his chest. Feeling that metal that covered the hole only a few inches away from his heart, that would still hurt, even to this day.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled his head up with a smile and in a flash, was dressed in a long black cloak. Naruto thought,

_I wish I could wear my clan's cloak, but I know that I am not that quick yet. _

Naruto remembered that Kyuubi once said that he was not yet strong enough to be walking around in something so revealing as white. he drifted off into his mind, remembering countless lectures from kyuubi about fighting styles, and the importance of blending with the shadows. Suddenly, his thoughts were pulled back by the ANBU captain's voice.

"My name is Asami Koru, 3rd ANBU captain serving under Hokage-sama, it is nice to formally meet you, Naruto-san"

"While it is nice to meet you as well, would you and you team mind leaving my house? It owuld be appreciated as I'm expecting a guest who is currently walking up the stairs to this room."

As Asami focused, she noticed it too, it was the hokage, she guessed it was time to leave, they had found nothing harmful about the boy except for his unusual skill for his age. The captain signaled her members to leave, and they dissapeared in a poof of smoke. not 10 seconds after they left, the Hokae opened up his front door after knocking.

"Why hello Naruto, its nice to see you" Said the hokage cheerily.

"Its doing good Hokage-sama, I sorry for being straight forward, but why did you ask me to come back to Konoha, this was the last place I was expecting hospitality from." said the blone as he sat down in one of his chairs, one leg hanging off the left side as he balanced the chair on the back right leg."

The hokage's face grew serious, and as he sat down aswell, he said grimly

"Konoha will be destroyed in exactly one year"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that's it for now! As most of you know, I post amazingly slow because I'm in the IB program, which comes with a shitload of studying. But I have and WILL post quick if this story gets enough reviews, please no straight up flames, I get it, im a sucky writer. And yes, for thouse of my previous fans, I am putting my famous OC, Zanmaru in this story, but hell appear about 3 to 4 chapters in. This story isn't looking to be epic length, but nothing shorter than 15 chapters. Ahh yes! Heres the special jutsu list of everyone in this fanfic. Its nowhere near complete, and sending me ideas including a description and name in romanji would be a godsend. While some of these are from old fics, most are new so forgive me if I made some mistakes in the translation, my Japanese is a bit rusty. Well enough on me heres the list.

Kusari: Decay, Rotting, Corruption

**Special Jutsu List**

Spirit of the demon: Rain of 1000 black blades: akuma no seishin: amaashi no issen kuro buredo no jutsu

Spirit of the demon: Convergance: akuma no seishin: bakufuu no mugendai

Demon sync: honshitsu no kurayami: akuma douki

Cross Spiral Eye: kurosu-pairagan

Flash Jump(formerly bantan-shiro): fura-janpu

Heavenly sync: Tentai douki

Air release: Twister shade: Kaze Riri: shino kage

Final Art: Eternity of darkness: Oodume no Ato: Eien no Yami

Final Art: Underworld Exile: Oodume no Ato: Ankokugai no Tsuihou

Ultimate release: Elemental Mindstorm: Kyuukyoku Ririsu: Genso Maindosutomu

Demonic release: Energy Bomb: Akuma Ririsu: Enerugi Bakudan

Wave Release: Crushing Tidal wave: Nami Ririsu: Hasai Takashio

Final Art: Soul Stealer: Oodume no Ato: Kontan Settou 

Hell's Release: The Devil's Finger: Jigoku Ririsu: Akuma no Yubi

Darkness Rise: Gift of a Black Sun: Yami Agari: Okurimono no Kuroi Taiyou

Fire Style: Ancient Pheonix Bullet: Katon: Kodai Fenikkusu Juudan

Dance of the White Dragon: Dansu no Shiro Kou-Ryuu

Fire Style: Firing Bullet: Katon: Hi no Dangan

Demon Art: Black Hole: Akuma Ato: Burakkuho-Ru

Grand Sealing: Demon Point Aspect : Dai Shiringu: Akuma Pointo Asupekuto

Divine Art: Healing White Thunder: Kami no Ato: Chiyu Shiroraimei

Cross Spiral: Dawning Evil: Kurosu Ririsu: Yoake Aku


	2. Chapter 2: The rookie 9 trouble ahead

**Note: if you want to download my specific soundtrack I made for this fanfic. Please visit my website. (If you can find it P you'll definitely have to do some research if you don't know it) **

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

**"Demon talking"**

**_Demon Thinking _**

God/Ancient talking 

_God/Ancient thinking _

Chapter 2----0000----0000----0000----

"Hmm? thats a pretty drastic thing to say considering Konoha happens to be the strongest shinobi village in the elemental lands."

"It doesnt matter, not far from now, Konoha will fall to the Shinigami's curse like every other great nation before us." spoke the old man wearily.

"The Shinigami's curse plagues only the greatest of empires, I hardly think that he would sink low enough to attack a village like konoha."(1)Spoke the blonde boy lazily.

"You underestimate Konoha, Naruto, at this time, our economy is booming, and due to our prowess in recent missions, our lands have spread to boundaries even outside of Fire Country. It will be soon that something will come to take us down."

"Well if thats what you needed me for, Ill be happy to live in Konoha." the hokage brightened at the return of the young boy, "Ofcourse, I wish to be compensated" finished Naruto.

Now the hokage was hesitant, the long years as a missing-nin had changed Naruto, he had become tactical, something he never thought someone like the loud boy could become.

"Like what?" asked the man hesitantly.

"well... Im sure that one billion ryo would suffice"

The hokage's eyes tightened, yes Konoha could handle that drain in the economy, but he was a little dsgusted at the little shinobi's greed, one billion ryo is more than enough to fund a life of luxury a thousand times over. "What do you intend to spend one billion ryo on?" said the hokage argrilly.

"Why hokage-sama;" said the boy using a mocking familiarity," Ill be making a new clan."

The old man was shocked to hear that the boy was going to start a new clan.

_'Did he know that the Yondiame's clan was extinguished?'_

**_'Ofcourse not, foolish Hokage.'_** spoke a female voice, it radiating through his head in a booming manner.

the hokage cringed at the power in the voice.

_'who are you?'_

**_'I go by many names, but your people know me as the Kyuubi no kitsune, the greatest demon to walk the human realm.'_**

_'what?! how are you in my head?' _

_**'just stopping by to tell you not to inform Naruto-kun about his parantage, I will tell him when the time is right.'**_

_'I will tell him whatever I want, you foolish fox. I know of your condition, there's now way for you to ever get out of that cage.'_

**"really? Cause I beg to differ."**

The Hokage spun around, meeting face to face with a young woman, about 20, in a tight black kimono with straight fiery red hair extending to her shoulders. Realizing who that was, the hoakge jumped back, flashing hand signs while still in the air.

"Katon: Kodai Fenikkusu Juudan!"

A large pheonix rocketed out of the hokages hands, and raced twoard Kyuubi. The great demon only smirked, letting the pheonix hit her directly.

**"Sorry old man, I'm fireproof."**

Kyuubi stood exactly where she was a moment before, but the only surviving wall that was standing was directly behind her. Naruto took a step forward, put his hand out infront of him and said quietly.

"Hokage-sama, Kyuubi will not harm anyone is this village unless provoked. I however, do not take kindly to people attacking my precious people. Kaze Riri: Shino Kage."

Suddenly, what seemed o be black wind raced itself around Naruto's right arm, tearing the sleeve off of his shirt, but not touching his skin. The shreds of cloths didnt even hit the ground as they were disintigrated by black flames.

"Now, Hokage-_sama_ if you continue attacking Kyuubi, I will not hesitate to attack. I may not be able to kill you, but this attack can cause alot of collateral damage, and you wouldnt want your villagers getting hurt, would you?"

The hokage was astonished, never would he consider Naruto of such acts. Using innocents to negotiate? That was not the Naruto he knew. The hokage dropped to the ground, his hands at his sides. Seeing this, naruto dispelled his black wind.

"Im glad that you see it my way, Hokage-sama, I think that my first day of academy class starts today. The examinations are 2 days from now, correct?"

"Correct, Uzumaki-san"

Never again would the hokage call Naruto by his first name, he was not the nice and caring person he remembered.

(Academy)

As Iruka was starting his class, Ino Yakamana and Sakura Haruno slid themselves closer to Sauske Uchiha, the number one student of the class, and proposed Emo-Champion by the guys of the class. A Lazy kid by the name of Shikamaru was sitting next to his best friend Chouji, who was eating a small bag of chips he sneaked into class. Across the room a loud kid named Kibua was yelling over to Ino to come sit over by him, while the silent boy next to him called Shino simply lowred his head at his foolish friend. In the seat behind Shino and Kiba, a young girl sat quietly, waiting for Iruka to begin class. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, the heir to the Hyuuga clan.

About 10 minutes into the class, a knock came on the door, and Iruka walked over to open it. He peeked his head out of the door saying.

"Sorry, but I'm in a class right no-"

The figure infront of him was positively menacing. He wore an all black cloak and a black fox mask. but what made he teacher weary was the long black sword he had at his left side. It was the same with as a normal sword, but it was probably longer than the boy himself. The hilt had the kanji for 'black fox' (黒 狐) incribed in silver near the top. The end of the hilt dragged along the ground but never seemed to get scratched.

The boy walked into the room, his katana making a horrible sound as it seemed to scrape off the wooden floors. Everyone watched in fear as the boy walked slowly to the center of the room, while he walked casually, the other chunnin in the room was terrified at the way he walked. It was likenothing could stop that stride, that he would just faze right through the wall if he kept walking.

The fear of the boy faded away, atleast to the girls in the class, when he took off the mask, making all of them blush slightly.

While the girls were blushing, and the boys were still hesitant to talk, Uchiha Sauske stood up.

"Please, Iruka, Ive never seen the kid around here, which means he not capable to being in this calss, he belongs with the first years."

"yes Sauske, that it true" commented Iruka.

"Young man?, Naruto was it? Im sorry but your in the wrong class"

Suddenly, Naruto let out a little youki in order to change his voice, also immobilizing many of the students.

**"Hmm? Did you say something? Pitiful ningen."**(2)

The chakra, the voice, it all clicked. It may have been awhile, but Iruka never forgot _that_ chakra.

'_I guess the hokage got the kyuubi bastard back. And hes stupid enough to let him be a shinobi? Has the Hokage fallen that much?'_

Then, Sauske, seemingly immune to Naruto's youki, got up from his seat.

"Cut the shit, loser, and get back to your class before I make you."

Naruto turned his head to te Uchiha, his now blood red eyes shocking the boy. Naruto sniffed the air and laughed.

**"Ha! an Uchiha! I can sense it from here. Who would have thought that Itachi-sensei would have left survivors, he doesnt seem like the mercy type. Maybe he was weaker when he was young."**

As soon as his brother's name was mentioned, Sauske lunged at Naruto, who simply put up a hand and caught the boy's fist while twirling around the speeding body and bringing him down to the ground.

Sauske caught his fall with his left arm, and spun around leading his left heel twoards Naruto's face.

**"Im done playing with you, foolish little boy."**

Naruto's chakra suddenly flared, which caught Sauske mid-air, and, without a second to spare, smshed him into the ground under it's pressure. The ground cracking under Naruto's chakra, ANBU did not take long to group and try to stop the cause. It was because ofthis, that Naruto met Asami on a more buisness note.

It happened quick, before anyone could see a thing, there were 4 ANBU black ops around Naruto. And in even less time, the 4 were attacking him.

**"Heh. Looks like I have challenging oponents today. Oh well, Ive got something in store for you guys. Jigoku Ririsu: Akuma no Yubi!"**

The ground went black, as the ANBU jumped into the air. Suddenly, black hands materialized out of the ground, and began chasing the four. One of them, obviously the slowest, got his hand caught by one of the arm, which promptly store it off. While the actual arm remained, it was only a hollow shell. The part of the man's spirit that controlled him arm was taken to Hell.

"Katon: Hi no Dangan!" shouted one of the ANBU as fire began to burt out of his palm.

Naruto simply smiled, as he held out his hand. Kyuubi reading his thoughts was yelling at him to stop. But Kusari from deep within his mind was glad to put the poor ANBU out of his misery.

**"****Oodume no Ato: K****ontan Settou!". **At the name of the jutsu, the AUBU who was firing the jutsu built up his chakra in an intent to end the boy's life right now.

Naruto's hand just simply swallowed up the incomming hail of fire, as he Sped off twoard the ANBU, wo had now landed. The other three, who knew that they could not stop the boy any better than he could, simply dove out of the way, hoping their comrade would do the same. Unfortunately, it was far too late for the man to jump as Naruto's arm went traight through his chest. While it again made no physical wound, the man's eyes went totally white, and Naruto was standing back to back with the man, a swirling ball of blue and white in his hands.

**"Poor ningen. Did I take somthing you needed? Its okay, Hell isnt as bad a place as you make it out to be."**

With that last sentence, the man's body simply threw into askes, that were wisped away by wind that wasnt there.

Two of the ANBU were scared stiff, but their Captain, just smiled, an insane, wicked, smile.

"Akuma Ato: Burakkuho-Ru"

A Small black ball formed in the ANBU's hand, as they ran forward with amazing speed, the ball aimed at Naruto's face. The boy jumped away, but the ANBU caught themself before the ball hit the wall.

**_'No way.. Naruto, dont kill this one. Some of thouse handseals were demon signs.'_**

'Alright, but I might have to use some seals to get rid of that attack.'

Naruto landed just as the ANBU was about to be ontop of him. He slammed his hands to the ground and yelled in his normal voice.

"Dai Shiringu: Akuma Pointo Asupekuto!"

A large array of lines grew out of Naruto's hands, as both him and the ANBU were held in the air. The lines then began to wrap aroung the ANBU as they stretched out from the ground. Then, a large cross dropped down from nowhere, on the top of it stood a skull with glowing red eyes. The eyes looked into the ANBU's and then died out. The room's lights went back on as the ANBU was just standingthere next to Naruto, their jutsu nowhere in sight. But everywhere that the person showed skin, it was covered in the seal.

"Well then, your no longer a threat, I totally cut off all chakra from your body, and attatched your min arteries and limbs to my chakra. As you know, without any chakra, a person will die. So even though you can use jutsu, if you try to attack me with taijutsu, I will simply sut off my chkra stream to your heart, ending your life here and now."

Just then, naruto smiled brightly as he walked away and sat down in a seat about half way to the back.

"Now that that useless fight is over, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Asami."

Asami stood there, shocked that it was this boy's choice to keep her alive. She then took a step back, walking over to her fellow team members.

"why did you kill him if you knew it was me?"

"Well, when he was going through my stuff, he ate one of my pocky sticks"

"Ahh." said Asami, totally unaware of what he just said, as the weakness in her body was starting to rejister it's pain, "I guess that Ill see you tonight Naruto."

"Oh good! your accepting, then as my gratitude, here is your chakra back, I wouldnt recommend using any jutsu for a little while, but youll be fine by tomorow." said Naruto easily.

Feeling much better now, Asami turned to Naruto and jokingly asked.

"What would you have done if I said no?"

"Ofcourse, I would have killed you" said Naruto smiling.

Naruto walked over and sat down in the dead center of the room, and spoke to Iruka, who was still in a defensive position.

"Well, back to my conversation. I have special permission by the Hokage that lets me into this class and to take the Genin exams. I'm sure that after that you wont disagree."

Iruka quickly went back to lecturing on defensive tactics until the end of class, then promptly jumped out of the window, heading to the hokage's office. Once all of the kids were out of class, they began to gossip about Naruto.

In the main courtyard, all of the girls who werent in his class merged over to surround him. While suprisingly, everyone else (excluding the loyal Sakura Haruno) gathered around Naruto, asking questions about him.

"Why havent I seen you around here? Naruto-san?" spoke Ino.

"While thats none of your concern, just know that Ill be here for quite some time." answered the cloaked boy, who now had his mask back on.

"Why should you stay? You got lucky when you caught me off guard, but that will never happen again." said Sauske as he walked up he the small group, he possey following in his wake.

"Yeah! You just a fucking loser! Just get away from my Sauske-kun!" shouted Sakura angrilly at the blonde.

"Jeez Sakura, that was a little harsh, besides, Naruto-kun beat Sauske-kun fair and square." argued Ino.

_**'Hey, that was a pretty quick change from 'san' for 'kun', and shes not bad looking naruto-kun, maybe you should take her.'**_

_'jeez, why are you always telling me to hook up with all these women? First it was Asami-san, now Ino-san.'_

Kyuubi studdered a bit, then kept quiet. naruto, thinking that he someho won the argument, instantly was in a good mood.

"Well then Sauske, if you want a rematch, I'll be happy to give it to you." said naruto quite cheerily, suprising alot of the people who saw hid dark mood only an hour ago.

"But I warn you" Naruto put his hand on his katana scabbard, and flicked his thumb out, showing a brilliantly white blade," I will not hold back"

Naruto's eyes began to roll into the back of his head, and a blackness began to drip down from the top of his eye socket, covering his entire eye. Just as the cross-shaped pupil was about the show itself, te Kyuubi stepped into Naruto's mind, and instantly stopped his kurosu-pairagan and dissappeared in blue flames.

Sauske was frozen stiff, he hadent even been able to enter a defensive stance. While the kurosu-pairagan did not fully activate, it was stiil enough the freeze the young Sauske in his tracks.

The kids gathered around Sauske as he fainted into Sakura's hands. Who immediately dropped him due to shock. All of the kids gathered around the fallen Sauske, as someone yelled.

"Take him to the hospital!"

(konoha hospital)

Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizuru, and a small group of ANBU were just entering the hospital when they heard a yell.

"Tsunade-sama!" spoke a young medic, who bowed before the medical sannin, "we are in need of your expertse ASAP, we are afrid any more time may permanently damage his brain.

Tsunade sighed, and then rushed to action, following the young woman to a bedside holding Asuma, who still had black eyes, but veins were pulsing much like the byakugan, but the veins were a corrosive looking black, which was slowly growning outward accross his face. Tsunade knew exactly what caused this effect, and went to work quickly.

"Shizune!" shouted Tsunade. "get me as many ANBU as you can find that have large chakra reserves and bring them to me.

"Ofcourse, said Shizune as she ran off the the ANBU training grounds.

In mere moments, Tsunade was standing in th room with 8 ANBU assassins, all standing proudly infront of her.

"All of you, this is a chakra burning disease, I will need you all to help me channel chakra into his eyes through the veins to flood the attacking chakra. Dont hold back, this is youki, so even all of us combined might now be able to flush it out of his system."

All of the ANBU surrounded Tsunade, as she pressed her hands upon Asuma's eyes, and began to pour her chakra into his eyes. The ANBU places their hands on her shoulders and back, and flooded Tsunade with their chakra, feeling it dissapear from her and move into Asuma.

Very slowly, the blackness in his eyes began to fade, but the ANBU and Tsunade were already getting tired. It seemed that they would not have sufficient power to heal Asuma in time.

"Sh-Shizune!" panted Tsunade, "collect every shinobi jounin and above and bring them here, Now!"

As Tsunade shouted the end of the sentence, a figure bursted into the room. He was wearing an all blue trench coat, with the buckles open down the middle, blue shirt, and blue pants. His bright orange hair was spiked short straight up, and he seemed to be carryng what looked like Kamas (3) that were wrapped around his forearms.

The man was beside Tsunade before she could even react, and placed his hand ontop of Tsunade's and whispered.

"Let the darkness begone from this scar of Hell, bring that light upon this figure and show it the eternal balance in destiny. Bow to the greatest of gods, and call upon the lightning crashing down. Kami no Ato: Chiyu Shiroraimei!"

The room went completely white, and everyone lost all sight in the infinite blankness. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a loud clap of thunder racked through the empty whiteness. After a few seconds, the light faded, and the figure was gone. However, now sitting up, was Asuma, who seemed to be fine except for a bad headache.

Tsunade was stunned by the immense chakra that came from the blue coated man. While she could obviously sense him in the room before, it semmed like he was never there at all, there was no chakra trace, and none of the man's chakra was distinguishable from Asuma's own.

The ANBU were just as startled by the stranger's help as she was, but they quickly got up, and were gone in a flash twoards the ANBU grounds to tell their team mates.

As Tsunade was finally able to relax about Asuma's condition, anouther brought itself up to her.

_'Jesus, if I get anouther one of these people today, Im going to die' _thought Tsunade as she popped a soldier pill and began to push her now invigorated chakra into Sauske Uchiha. This ammount was not even close to the chakra in Asuma, and Tsunade was able to completely demolish the youki with her own chakra reserves.

After tending to Sauske, Tsunade now remembered exactly what was causing these conditions. She knew very little about the kurosu-pairagan, but she had treated its after affects once before during the Kyuubi attack. A group of inuzuka were trying to take down the demon in one of Konoha's last stand. Due to some amazing luck, the group had been able to suprise Kyuubi while it was slaughtering the group infront of it. The group jumped into the air and began to fire projectile jutsu at the fox. The Kyuubi turned, and rather than swipe them with its paws, its large eyes turned a pitch black with a white cross for the middle. The entire group was decimated, while a few were merely succumbed to the chakra burns she saw today, many more of them were burned alive by a large beam of what looked like pure darkness that shot out from the ground.

Tsunade knew that the Kyuubi's jinchurriki was kept in Konoha, but it was pure luck that Naruto happened to actually be there.

(random training ground)

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the feild, seeminly meditating. Yet he was deep within hid mind, having a spar with Kyuubi.

(Mindscape)

**"Naruto, you need to work on your swoard skills if you ever wish to use it in true battle. I admit, you are gettin much better, but you would never stand a chance against a true swordsman in sword combat. Do it again"**

"yes," huffed Naruto. Cuts laced his torso that were in such numbers, it was still taking a while for Kyuubi's chakra to heal.

Naruto slowly slid his white sword out of its scabbard, while saying.

"Dansu no Shiro Kou-Ryuu"

Naruto's cloths instantly burned off in scorching white flames, but they were instantly replaced by a white cloak and hood. It had brown lether hund around his waist and up to his right shoulder. he had a assortment of short swords stowed in the lether band around his waist, and the black scabbard had now been transfered to his back. (4) Naruto, pulling off his hood, revealing his long blonde hair, and pulled his sword up to face Kyuubi with one hand.

That simple movement was like flowing water to anyone watching it. Naruto seemed to be like a apparition instead of a human. His movements did not waste a single millisecond of movement, and when he got into the attacking position, while Kyuubi had seen it many times, even knew parts of the style, she was still awed by its perfection.

Naruto's body just stood still, facing Kyuubi. But then a light wind picked up in the grounds that Kyuubi and Naruto were sparring in, and what looked to be Naruto's body was slowly wisping away with the wind.

**"your getting quite good at that Naruto-kun. Even I didnt see when you moved"**

Kyuubi lashed out behind her with a sword that Naruto didnt even see her draw, he easily met the blade with his, but their strength was anouther story. While Kyuubi was in her human form, she still had every ounce of raw power that she did when in her youko form.

Kyuubi's sword crushed Naruto into the ground, leaving only his upper torso sticking out, still deflecting the blow. In that instant, Kyuubi's sword just fell right through Naruto's body, slamming into the ground with enough force to crush mountains.

**"I'm starting to think that move is unfair."** pouted Kyuubi as she turned to see naruto standing behind her, he sword pressed up against her back laterally, ready to slash her in half.

"It is the gift of the assassin, my Kyuubi, ofcourse its unfair."

Naruto then was gone, moving again so fast that a full after-image was created, he looked at its back as he saw Kyuubi walk through the mirage slowly.

**"youve done excellent Naruto, I believe that you have master the Dansu no Shiro Kou-Ryuu and your clan's taijutsu style."**

"Do you think that I can wear this all the time then?" spoke naruto hopefully, he wished to proudly present his clan's power and hope to eventually restore his clan. Long ago, almost a thousand years ago, Naruto's clan was one of the most powerful groups in the world. Even the weakest of the clan members were chosen for missions that could decide the future of nations. Yet as shinobi's began to rise, the assassin's who only used weapons, were being outclassed. Thier groups could not perform jutsu in any fashon, but their perfecting in the assassin arts kept them alive until the third shinobi war. Both sides needed an extra push, and they went to the Uzumaki family for assisstance. They met in the small town and war broke out, only a small group of 5 were left, one of which was Naruto. He had no idea where the rest of his family was, but Naruto intended to find them after this little 'mission' was over.

**"I would say yes Naruto, but walking around in your assassin's robes might make people feel threatened. You are an Uzumaki, Naruto, everyone knows this, and it has always been in the back of their minds, making them fear you. I will allow you to wear the cloak strictly for reasons of pride, but please try not the wear it around lots of shinobi, or regular villagers."**

"Thats no problem Kyuubi-chan" said Naruto happily, as he gave the vixen a quick hug and a small kiss on her cheek." Ill try to stay away from villagers when I'm around here."

Kyuubi didnt hear Naruto's last words because she was deep in thought.

**_'did I just blush when he kissed me? Theres no way. Im a fucking demon! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! he greatest of the nine biju, I have never needed a man before. Why would I need one now?'_**

While Kyuubi was deep in thought, naruto decided to leave her to her thoughts and returned to the real world.

Naruto awoke to a suprise, as he saw a beautiful blonde hair woman flying through the air at him.

_'heyyy, is this my lucky day? a womans actually trying to get to ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!'_

But his happy thoughts were stopped in their tracks, as the woman fired projectiles in the form of senbon needles, aiming for his vocal cords, making for a slow and bloody death.

Naruto snapped up, his normal chakra firing up around him. He flicked a few kunai at the woman, who just barely dodged due to the speed that Naruto launched them. She then slammed her fist to the ground and caused a huge crater that almost swallowed Naruto up.

"So then," yelled Naruto as he was falling in the air, "You take pride in your strength?"

Tsunade smirked and replied

"why yes, I am. I am sannin Tsunade, and I am turning you in for attacking Asuma Sarutobi ad inflicting him with the kurosu-pairagan, a triple S class demon jutsu."

"Well, well, you seem to know alot about me, Tsunade-chan. But you forget the most obvious point of yur own statement"

Naruto started to surround himself in Youki, as he let a little of Kusari's bloodlust leak out through himself, adding to his own killing intent. As the youki surrounding him condensed to form a three tailed Naruto, the red chakra comming out of his feet in waves, making the air ripple at his feet.

**"I am a true Demon"**

Naruto walked twoard Tsunade, who had already went into a defensive stance, and drew a pair of short swords.

Naruto slowly drew his white sword, and said softly, but clearly enough so that Tsunade could hear it.

**"Nyuuyoku de Kekkei, Thanatogarrum"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) The Shinigami's curse is a twist I made to the devil's curse, a legend/reoccuring event that follows the saying: 'All good things must come to an end'. It plays out that every great nation in this world was destroyed, wether it was economic, or war driven, it was always unstoppable, and inevitable.

(2) Ningen - Human

(3) a kama is somewhat like a little sythe, it usually has a metal or bamboo pole, about 1-2 feet long, and had a short blade at the end of them. Heres a picture for you. while the picture shows dulled kamas, they are usually extremely charp, and are generally used for short range stabbing motions. But if you happen to have flying kamas, which have a length of rope at the end of them, you can throw or twirl them around you, making ita long range weapon.

(4) If you havent guessed, this is the exact clothing worn by Altair, in assassin's creed. If you want a picture, here it is. . No I will not be adding in Assassin's creed into the story mix, i will only be using the clothing and refering naruto's clan to assassination specialists.

AN: Kerrde06 pointed out to me of the multiple spelling and grammar mistakes in my first few chapters. Im glad that you pointed them out, and ofcourse it wasnt insulting. My old beta reader cant read it at the moment, so if someone could replace him until he gets back, it would be helpful. One of my fanfiction buddies warned me about making Naruto too powerful in this story, as it would be uninteresting. The way this story plays out, will eventually become a warzone, and no matter how good you are, there is always the likely chance that you will be overcome. Not to mention that the other side will have quite the powerful fighters as well, I wont be naming any people, just know that naruto is nowhere near strong enough in this story yet, and he will eventually get immensely stronger. Ahh yes! some new translations are needed. There are some new jutsu added, but I need some from you guys aswell!

Jutsu/other translations.

Spirit of the demon: Rain of 1000 black blades: akuma no seishin: amaashi no issen kuro buredo no jutsu

Spirit of the demon: Convergance: akuma no seishin: bakufuu no mugendai

Demon sync: honshitsu no kurayami: akuma douki

Cross Spiral Eye: kurosu-pairagan

Flash Jump(formerly bantan-shiro): fura-janpu

Heavenly sync: Tentai douki

Air release: Twister shade: Kaze Riri: shino kage

Final Art: Eternity of darkness: Oodume no Ato: Eien no Yami

Final Art: Underworld Exile: Oodume no Ato: Ankokugai no Tsuihou

Ultimate release: Elemental Mindstorm: Kyuukyoku Ririsu: Genso Maindosutomu

Bathe in Blood, Dark rain of hate: Nyuuyoku de Kekkei, Thanatogarrum

Demonic release: Energy Bomb: Akuma Ririsu: Enerugi Bakudan

Wave Release: Crushing Tidal wave: Nami Ririsu: Hasai Takashio

Final Art: Soul Stealer: Oodume no Ato: Kontan Settou 

Hell's Release: The Devil's Finger: Jigoku Ririsu: Akuma no Yubi

Darkness Rise: Gift of a Black Sun: Yami Agari: Okurimono no Kuroi Taiyou

Fire Style: Ancient Pheonix Bullet: Katon: Kodai Fenikkusu Juudan

Dance of the White Dragon: Dansu no Shiro Kou-Ryuu

Fire Style: Firing Bullet: Katon: Hi no Dangan

Demon Art: Black Hole: Akuma Ato: Burakkuho-Ru

Grand Sealing: Demon Point Aspect : Dai Shiringu: Akuma Pointo Asupekuto

Divine Art: Healing White Thunder: Kami no Ato: Chiyu Shiroraimei

Cross Spiral: Dawning Evil: Kurosu Ririsu: Yoake Aku


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing But Scum

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

**"Demon talking"**

**_Demon Thinking _**

God/Ancient talking 

_God/Ancient thinking _

Chapter 3----0000----0000----0000----

Tsunade heard Naruto's call, and dropped down, slamming her fist into the ground, trying to set Naruto off balance. but it was all in vein, when a large gash appeared on right arm, severing his bicep. Tsunade yelled in pain from the unknown attack.

As the smoke cleared, ad settled back down to the ground. Blood slowly dripped down the edge of a wicked looking blade. The sword was about the boy's height, and had thousands teeth on the edge of the blade, due to many years of constant fighting. Before Tsunade could even begin to heal her arm, anouther formed on her left bicep, but Naruto didnt even move.

When he spoke, Naruto held a vicious voice, that seemed to cut clean through Tsunade's soul.

**"The Thantogarrum is quite a special sword."** spoke the boy evilly. his now red cloak billowing in the wind behind him.

**"You see, this sword allows me to move at speeds no mortal could ever comprehend, while I lose all sight, I gain an unmatchable speed."**

Tsunade didnt even realize it till now, but where Naruto's eyes once were, two scars remained, slicing into his eye socets, making sight impossible.

_'If he cant see, then I might be able to have an advantage'_ thought Tsunade_. 'I wont have to worry about the kurosu-pairagan, and if I can be quiet, he will never see my hits comming.'_

Tsunade's thoughts stopped there, when Naruto appeared infront of her, smiling wickedly. His cloak turning back to white, and the white sword returning. Unfortunately for Tsunade, it was now dripping with blood. Her blood.

"I reccommend moving out of the way before you try and think of a counter attack. While I am unable to see, I can still sense your chakra if your flaring it around in a fight."

Naruto's sword was peirced straight through Tsunade's stomach, the tip of the sword stretching twoard the sky. Tsunade coughed up blood, and built up enough strength to speak.

"Heh, kid, if you think you've won, you got anouther thing commin;"

Tsunade quickly grabbed Naruto's face, catching him off guard, and pushed herself into the air, flying off the blade. As she fell to the ground, the diamond on her forhead grew into a seal that was placed all over her body.

The three wounds quickly began to heal, and Tsunade's chakra shot skyward.

Naruto, who was now smiling, placed his sword back into its shealth.

"I dont know who the hell you are, but youre pretty strong, I wanna see what you got!"

Naruto's eyes quickly started to turn black, and a white cross fromed into his eye.

Tsunade crnged, waiting for the power of the eye, but found Naruto simply standing infront of her slowly getting into a stance.

"If you think im going to use something cheap like the kurosu-pairagan, dont think me so pitiful, this will just be keeping our little fight to us, okay?"

Tsunade quickly put her guard up, as naruto's eye began to spin, not trusting the boy's words

Quickly, four black poles came up from the ground. Using her amazing chakra sensing, she realized it was a genjustu.

"Akuma Noyouna Fuushi Baria, Active"

A sickly green light shot out from the poles and formed a square around the two, and even before the ceiling was finished forming, Naruto began his attack.

"Oodume no Ato: Kontan Settou!"

Naruto rushed at Tsunade in an instant, ready to end this here and now, but when he thrusted his hand out to grab at the Sannin's soul, he met a pure black blade, and a young man, looking not even 3 years older than him, deflecting his jutsu.

The man was wearing a black and white cloak with the number 1 on the back. He pushed his black sword up close to Naruto, putting him in a parry position.

"The name of your killer is..." spoke the man softly

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

A large black slash of energy exploded from the blade and sent naruto slamming into the ground. it then began to spear out and destroy all of the surrounding wildlife and forests in a half a mile square area. Naruto layed in the middle of it, his breath light, and barely there, but it atarted to quicken as a red cloak of chakra began to surround him.

**"Well, well, a shinigami... I didnt know that Zanmaru-sama let you fools into the human world"**

"The king's choices are none of your concern, Demon." He lifted his blade up, and chakra exploded around him."

Ichigo thrusted his sword at Kyuubi, who quickly dodged the man, and raidly formed handseals.

**"****Akuma Ato: Osen Hikari!"**

Kyuubi breathed in deep, then open her mouth and shouted, as a blast a black light shined from her jaws. Ichigo, unable to block something so fast, put up Zangetsu (his sword, if dont watch the anime).

"Getsuga Tenshou."

It seemed that time stood still under the immense power of the explosion. Everything on the earth stopped, as everything exploded arund Ichigo in a void of black. It made no noise, for even sound was eliminated from the power of the attack. Naruto's body was devastated, both arms had been blown off, allong with his right leg. Gashes raked allong his chest and face, as blood seeped from the wounds, Naruto scremed in agony before the blood started the choke him to death.

"Unfontunatly for me, I was unable to use more than 20 of my power because of the ningen-kai's boundaries." Ichigo walked up the bleeding ball of flesh that was once Naruto, "But you are weak, even the Kyuubi demon you hold in such high regard."

Ichigo started to walk away, when amazingly, he heard a grumble of Naruto's crippled body, slowly squirming along the ground. The small voice that came out of the body was barely heard by the shingami captain, but held a tone of defiance.

"I... am not weak. I am Uzumaki Naruto... holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The...greatest of the demon biju."

Suddenly, Ichigo turned around, a look of anger in his eyes.

"Foolish boy!" yelled the man, "The biju are but the play toys of the human race! The lowest of the demons who were able to slip past the barrier between worlds because they were too insignificant to be repelled!" Ichigo's sword turned back into the large form of its shikai, as the man was about the shunpo away, he turned his head again.

"That is what you carry, Uzumaki Naruto, a reject, unable to survive in the demon world, but still too weak to become part of the resistance."

Ichigo put out his hand, and a gate quickly appeared to soul society. He walked through it slowly, before he and the gate dissapeared into nothingness.

Naruto was barely able to keep his eyes open when a layer of blood enveloped his eyesight. Or what he tought was blood, until he saw it was moving with the wind. The figure picked Naruto up and he screamed again at the pain. Before he could finish his scream, his pain was gone. He had no idea how it happened, or even what had happened, his body still numb from the pain, the figure put him down facing away from him and walked away. Naruto fell unconcious and entered the bliss of darkness.

While unconcious, Naruto wasnt even able to communicate with Kyuubi, he simply floated through the darkness, floating for what seemed to be an eternity. When he finally woke, we met bright white lights that blinded him into closing his eyes again.

'Jesus Kyuubi, where the hell am I?'

The was no answer to Naruto's call, and it worried the boy greatly. He could still feel Kyuubi's precance inside of him, but she was not answering him.

'Kyuubi?'

**'what do you want? brat.'**

'hey... thats not the way you treat your host, are you PMSing or something?'

**'shut the fuck up. theres someone comming'**

Naruto ignored Kyuubi's attitude for now as he noticed Tsunade, followed by a siler haired wolf ANBU with his team, enter his room. Tsunade saw that he was awake, and quickly walked up to him and hit him in the face. She didnt use her strength, but used her nails to cut into his face. The cuts quickly healed as Tsunade and the ANBU captain pulled up two chairs next to Naruto's bed.

"Hello Naruto." spoke Tsunade, "Im glad to your awake."

"What? you wanna rematch with a god damned cripple?" lashed out Naruto. "Last time I checked, that Shinigami totally mauled me, and Kyuubi can't heal wounds made by celestial beings."

It was then that the numbness started the fade, and he realized that...he had arms, and two legs! He quickly stood up, and jumped lightly into the air, testing his aparently healed legs.

While naruto was simply happy that he had arms and legs, Tsunade couldnt help but notice the differences from his old arms. being a medic-nin, she could tell that he arms and legs filled in the hospital sleeves easily, almost making them stretch. The legs were no different, even more muscular if. She also noticed the claws that extended from his hands instead of fingers. it seemed as if Naruto's human ligaments were turned demon, even the left leg that was left was now like the right one.

But what Tsunade or naruto couldnt see yet, because naruto's legs were under the sheets, was that his legs joints and completion was entirely inhuman. His knee's turned in, now facing behind him, allong with holding about twice as many passages for chakra.

It was that that made Naruto yell, once the sheets fell as he stood up, his new inverted legs showed themselves to him, Tsunade, and Kakashi.

"What the hell?! What did you do to my legs!"

Naruto had Tsunade in a grip, choking heras he lifted her into the air with ease. Naruto was startled by the strength that he suddenly aquired overnight. He as only pushing with two figers, and he already saw Tsunade turning blue.

He dropped the woman, who was caugh before she fell to the ground by Kakashi.

"What the hell happened to me?"

**"_He_ did that to you.** **It was the only way to get back the limbs you lost."**

Without anyone noticing, Kyuubi had materialized beside the door, completely disregarding that there were nurses, along with Tsunade and Kakashi in the room. She walked up to Naruto, and it was then that his still poor eyesight finally saw the damage that was done to Kyuubi's body.

While Naruto was wondering about who 'he' is, Kyuubi's wounds took everything else out of his mind. He quickly jumped out of bed, and using his new legs got to Kyuubi before anyone else even began to move.

The vixen was covered in cuts and gashes, her already red hair was slicked back from the blood of her wounds. He was horrified to see her face, which only half of it was distinguishable. The other had a large gash that ran from her forehead, down to her mouth, it was dripping blood, and Naruto could see her cheek bone through the cut, as Kyuubi finally passed out from the pain.

Naruto caught her easily, and quickly began to move her to a bed. He was already pouring his own chakra into her body, trying to help her in some way. He lowered his head as Kyuubi's eyes began to leek with blood. Without turning he yelled for the only person that could possibly help.

**"Tsunade!"** yelled Naruto. Tsunade quickly walked over next to Naruto.

_'If you think Im going to heal the fucking Kyuubi no Kitsune, youve got anouth-'_

Tsunade's thoughts were cut down as naruto looked at her, his brilliant blue eyes shone brightly as tears streamed down his face. His expression held only one emotion: Desperation.

"Please..." said Naruto softly, "Please help her."

Naruto then went down of his knees. "I beg of you!"

Tsunade stood in shock at the instant change from the vicious fighter she saw only hours ago. There, she saw Naruto, the demon vessel. Now, she saw naruto, the scared young boy who held a deep love for the only person to care for him his entire life.

Tsunade placed her hands over Kyuubi's scars on his chest and began to work. While the injuries could not be healed by demonic chakra, with the skils Tsunade had, the wounds slowly began to knit themselves back together. Naruto's eyes widened when he began to see Kyuubi's injuries healing.

But already Tsunade's chakra was beggining to faulter, as she slouched on the bed and the wounds began to heal slower. Before Tsunade could even say anything, she felt a surge of immense chakra flow through her body. Her muscles tightened, and Kyuubi's wounds began to heal faster than ever before. She then saw Naruto, wth his hand on her shoulder, two of the inner gates already released, feeding Tsunade his chakra.

The two worked into the night, but only Naruto showed the fatigue of doing so. After two straight days of work, the blonde haired boy collapsed onto the ground, having to open 6 celestial gates in order to even keep enough chakra to even stay awake through the night.

(Hokage's office)

Tsunade, Jiraya, and Sarutobi were sitting around the hokage's desk, wondering what to do about Naruto and his now visible demon container.

"Im still looking to take Naruto in as a son, but unless Kyuubi is kept inside the house, or goes back into naruto's body, he cannot join a Genin team." said Jiraya, but continued with the thought. _'but having that Kyuubi girl around the house would be an excellent addition to my information'_

"I know this, but what I cant tell is if Kyuubi is able to re-enter Uzumaki-san after her injuries." replied the Hokage.

"But why not? if she is able to come and go as she pleases, shouldnt she just be able to transfer herself back inside Naruto.

"Then why hasent she gone back inside already?" said the hokage, as he turned his chair to face the hospital.

(konoha hospital)

Naruto was laying back in bed, while his body was feeling fine, his chakra needed to be recovered. Kyuubi, who was still acting strange, was sitting in the corner, seemingly thinking greatly. There was silence for more than an hour, before Kyuubi spoke up suddenly.

**"Naruto-kun... Im sorry"**

Naruto lifted his head, then lifted his new legs out of the bed and sat on the side.

"What? sorry for what?"

**"Everything that he said... was true. I am nothing compared to some demons in hell."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to figure out what she was talking about, then said.

"What? That shinigami... Ichigo, or whatever. Please, I dont care what the hell he says. If your weak, your weak, well just both have to get stronger."

Kyuubi finally lifted her head, her eyes held emotions he had never seen from her. Fear, Hesitation."

**"Naruto, you dont understand... I am pathetic. I- I dont deserve to be your tenant"**

Naruto got up, and walked over to Kyuubi.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your the Kyuubi no Kitsune. What happened to the queen of hell I know so well?"

**"There is no queen of hell, only a king, and I am an insect amoung gods in his case."**

"So what?" replied Naruto. "Just as I have gotten stronger, so can you. We will train Kyuubi."

As Naruto was talking, he walked over to Kyuubi, and picked her up off the floor.

"Together, we will become strong."

(1 week later)

Naruto and Kyuubi lifted themselves off the ground. After recovering from the hospital, they were both ready to train. Naruto's new ligaments worked amazng, so well he wondered why humans had not evolved to such extents yet. His speed was now equal to Kyuubi's and while she still had a small margin of strength over him, the gap had closed quickly due to their training.

Naruto jumped into the air and flashed through handseals.

" Katon: Karyuu Endan !"

The large dragon errupted out of Naruto's mouth as it flew at Kyuubi at an amzing speed. The demon blocked it with one arm, smiling as she again faced Naruto.

**"Katon: Kodai Fenikkusu Juudan!"**

The pheonix of flames rocketed at naruto, speeding many times faster than his dragon, and hit naruto squarely. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the boy.

**_'Kage Bushin.' _**thought Kyuubi.

"Suiton: Kiri ni Kakure Teiru!"

The voice seemed to come from everywhere, as a low layer of mist began to roll over the feilds. Kyuubi went into a defensive at the voice, but was forced to run when she heard:

"Dansu no Shiro Kou-Ryuu..."

The instant that Kyuubi jumped, Naruto seemingly rose out of the mist, and slshed up a storm. Pulsing away the mist surrounding the ground.

Naruto rushed at Kyuubi in mid air, and yelled.

"Shiro Ryuu: OTO SURAISA!"

Naruto pulled his white sword back against his hip. The tip of the sword facing behind him, and in the next millisecond, he slashed upward, finishing with his sword up in the air. The slash easily broke the sound barrier, as a second later, a large boom was heard as a riple in the air blew out in a lateral circle around Naruto.

He ha purposefully missed Kyuubi with his sword, but the pulse of air easily flew her back to the ground.

Kyuubi gracefully landed down onto the ground, and clapped.

**"That was wonderful naruto-kun. I was wondering when you were going to master your first clan technique."**

Nauto smiled, as he turned to Kyuubi, his bright blue eyes sparkling brilliantly in the sun's glow.

"Thanks, Kyuubi-chan. But It is still hard to control, I had trouble keeping the blade from cutting you, allong with keeping my cloths on."

Due to the blast, naruto's cloths were torn up in all places, after ruining one of his black cloaks during his first practice, he had decided to switch to a simple black shirt while training.

Kyuubi looked at naruto as he ripped off the rest of his shirt and blushed at his body. While he was still covered in scars, his body had become more muscular than ever, and while it did look weird on a human, his back-pedal legs fit the rest of his body nicely.

They decided to head back to Konoha, for they had a mission with Naruto's 'Team' tomorrow.

(Next morning)

Naruto and Kyuubi, who has yet to bo back inside Naruto's body. But not because she cant, but because she didn need to, no one would dare think that this beutiful woman was the terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto and Kyuubi walked slowly up to the North gate of Konoha, where the rest of team Kakashi(actually including kakashi) waiting at the gate.

"The dobe is finally here..." replied Sauske as he saw Naruto walking up the walkway. Sakura was standing next to kakashi, trying to get information on the mission they were going on, as Naruto and Kyuubi finally made their way over to the three.

"Ahh Naruto, and...", kakashi's eyes lowered,"Naruto's...friend"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, giving him a stare, "This is Mira, a new friend of mine who will be accompanying us to our destination, which I belive is wave country."

"Why yes Naruto."glad to change the subject of Kyuubi, Kakashi started to walk away from the gates of Konoha. "We are ordered to assist in the guarding and construction of a bridge that a man named Tazuna was building. We will be meeting him on this road within the nest 100 steps."

True to Kakashi's chakra senses, the group began to see a middle-aged man, about 70 steps away from Konoha. But what he didnt say, was that he was being attacked by ninja.

"What!? yelled Sauske. "So close to the village!? These guys should have been picked off by ANBU long ago!"

"Hmm. Said kakashi, someone must have told te ANBU to back off." he winked at naruto, who smiled.

Naruto began to talk with kakashi, to his amazement, in ANBU sign language, while his knowledge on the subject was small, he was still able to hold a conversation with the ex-ANBU captain. naruto began to sign:

"Should I fight along?"

"No" replied kakashi. " I want to test the skills of Sauske and Sakura before we start to wave, and figure out why nin were attacking Tazuna"

Naruto's eyes shot up for a moment, then he hit Kakashi on the arm. It was only a little while after when kakashi realized that naruto hadn't understood a single sign in the complex sentence he had formed. he sighed at the boy's reaction.

The two attackers ere mere chunnin, but Sauske and Sakura had alot of trouble taking them down. While these two werent the best of chunnin, it was still a landslide in chakra capacity and jutsu knowledge compared to the two fresh genin. Sauske was hold his own due to his superior speed, but Sakura was barely able to hold her ground against the man. As he went for a roundhouse to Sakura's skull, she ducked low, but the man picked up his grounded foot, smashing it into her face in a 540 kick. She flew back a little and was pushed into Sauske, who stumbled forward, surprised at the incomming projectile.

The two chunnin knew they had them now, and chains sprang from their arms, wich started to cicle around the two genin. Before the two knew it, the chairs had covered their faces. Sauske closed his eyes, his quest to destroy his brother was over, he was going to die.

Suddenly, he heard a splash, and felt the chains start to fall from his eyes. As they started to fall off, he finally heard the voice of their savior.

"Kekkei Maisou..."

When the chains finally left their eyes, they realized that it wasnt a water jutsu that caused it. it was the splash of the chunnin's blood on the ground. All that was left of the two were small chunks of flesh that littered the ground. Blood was everywhere, on the ground, on their cloths...

Sauske fell to the ground. The lod was too much, he was back at the massacre, back in Tsukiyomi. His eyes glazed over, and he fell backward untop of Sakura.

Tazuna was mortified at the jutsu that blonde kid just used. He was about to complain about the two other kids, but he was far to afraid now. The kid just stepped up, and faced his palm twoard the two. Blood started to leak from _everywhere_ their eyes, mouths, ears, even the pores. After a few seconds, they just exploded, their own bood putting too much pressure on their bodies.

Naruto stood still, that jutsu had taken alot of energy from him, andhe needed to rest a little bit.

"Mira... would you mind taking care of Sauske's memories?"

**"ofcourse not, Naruto-kun."**

The vixen slowly walked over to the two genin, and put her hand over Sauske's brow.

**"Let me take a look inside this mind of yours."**

(Sauske's mindscape)

Sauske was witnessing it all over again, the death of every member of his clan all struck down by Itachi. He tried to run, but he seemed to go nowhere, always returning to the horrific scene.

Suddenly, as Itachi was about to kill his mother, a large red hand shot out of the darkness and crushed te image of Itachi.

**"****Sorry, but this memory needs to be canceled."**

Susuke sood up in fear, as the imagined form of Uchiha Itachi, crushed under Kyuubi's large paw.

His vision strted to fade, as he was now standing in a completely dark room, totally void of all colors.

Kyuubi reverted into her human form, as Sauske was recovering from the nightmare, she spoke.

**"May your brother never harm your mind again. I release your aggression."**

Kyuubi slowly started to fade away, as Sauske was brought back into conciousness. He woke up in a strange house, a young woman was sitting next to him, he had no idea who she was, but she was asleep. From the way the light slipped down from the windows above, Sauske was infatuated with the woman's beauty.

As Sauske started to get up, the light slowly started to reveal the woman's face. Sitting over him, was Sakura, her long pink hair hanging down over her face as she slept. Sauske sat up slowly, and lightly kissed Sakura on the lips, not wanting to wake her. Moments later, he realized what he had done, and quickly jumped out of the room. He would never look at Sakura the same again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright fools. This ones over! I have to say sorry to the people who are having throuble downloading the soundtrack, ill be fixing the download within the next few days.

So. I recieved a little email from my friend Common-Man. He informed me that I forgot to mention the slip between Naruto and Kusari. Im sorry for this, but the entire first day of his arrival, as was stated in the first chapter, was controlled by Kusari. One of the comments, along with anouther email, still complained about the horrible grammar and spelling in the story. IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO BE A BETA READER, I NEED A NEW ONE! I simply cant take the time to go back and read these before posting them. Ill try to fix anything I can, but I understand that its nowhere near perfect

Ive decided to pull this up to epic length, Im hoping for about 30 to 40 chapters, cause I have alot of ideas on how this story will go.

Here are some things to think about while your waiting for my extremely longpost time:

1)Who was the man cloaked in red? And how did Naruto recieve his new ligaments?

2)Kyuubi is weak? Most of you are yelling: WTF? Yea shes weak as hell in this story, but only in comparison. heres a short explanation

Kyuubi -- Any shinobi army or other biju.

Shinigami -- Kyuubi. Only truely stronger when their limiters ar released, and only regarding captains.

Hell Demons -- (some) Shinigami. While lots of demons in hell can kill some captains, major captains like Ichigo could handle _most_ of them.

Please review on who to add to the harem! Im only including Naruto characters, but any suggestions are great help. Along with and jutsu! Thanks for your reviews! You guys really keep me going!

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Partners and New Allies

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

**"Demon talking"**

**_Demon Thinking _**

God/Ancient talking 

_God/Ancient thinking _

Chapter 4--0000--0000--0000--

As Sauske walked into the light of the outdoors, he saw Naruto and Kyuubi walking out of the forest, apparently comming to him. He walked forward a little and asked.

"What do you want? Naruto?"

"I have absolutely nothing to ask of you," spoke the boy, as he flicked his thumb to Kyuubi, who was tanding next to him," But shes got something to say."

Sauske gulped, he now knew _exactly_who this person was. It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the supposed demon that was sealed away by the Yondaime Hokage. He surmised that Naruto must have been the child she was sealed into, and now understood his treatment.

**"Uchiha Sauske."** spoke the demon fox, **"I realize that you know who I am, but Naruto has persuaded me to keep you alive.** **If you keep what you know a secret, Ofcourse"**

Sauske exhaled, he was glad tat the Kyuubi wouldnt have to slaugter him. He the storys about the way the Kyuubi no Kitsune tortured her victims before ending their lives. As Naruto was finishing the conversation with Sauske, Sakura had woken up, and walked out of the house, looking for Sauske.

"Hey Sauske. You ready to train today? Ill try to make sure that Naruto doesnt get in your way"

She gave an annoyed glance at Naruto, afterall, if he wasnt on this misson with them, she would have Sauske all to herself.

Just then, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke infront of the three. He walked up to Sauske, checked for any injuries, and then finally said:

"Alright then. I believe that if your going to be facing chunnin ninja, your going to need some training" he turned to Naruto, and continued.

"Naruto, I have no idea how powerful you are, so would you mind doing a few chakra exercises so that I may get a grip on your strength?"

"No problem" replied Naruto, "But I would like to take a few hours today to train on my own."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly, he knew that Kyuubi would be training him again, and he didnt want anyone to notice their youki levels. Kakashi wispered to Naruto.

"Do you think thats wise? Would someone not feel your youki?"

"Where do you think your going, Naruto?" said Sauske. He was weary about the boy's powers now, but he still believed that with training, he could become just as powerful as Naruto.

"Well, little Sauske, Im going to go climb trees"

Both of the genin were a little weirded out, but they fell to the ground when Kakashi started to follow him and said.

"Come on. Were climbing trees too."

(Far away, on the boundaries of Suna and Konoha)

"Yo, Itachi? Where the hell are we going?" said a tired Kisame. the dryness in the air made his gills shrivel up, which was very iritating.

"We are heading to a small village in Suna."

"What the fuck? Why? Its dry as hell and I dont wanna go. Whats so good about this village?"

Itachi turned, Kisame expected the Sharingan to be present for his bantering on the subject, but instead he saw... tearey eyes of happiness.

"The world pockey factory!" yelled Itachi. As tears of happiness fell from his eyes as he jumped into the air.

At this, Kisame stopped. Turned around. and promptly headed the other way, without saying a word.

(Wave country Forest)

Kakashi stood still, both eyes closed. His fingers twitched on his right hand, in an instant, he hurled a pair of kunai at lightning speed, heading directly for a tree.

Suprisingly, a body morphed out of the tree, and Naruto, now fully released from the tree, jumped away from the kunai.

"Ahh, Kakashi-sensei, your quite good, I underestimated you"

"Please", said the silver hair ninja softly, "I know that your playing, so if you want to get serious, then lets go.

Kakashi pulled up his forhead protector, revealing a three tomoe sharingan. His right hand stretched out behind him, as electricity began to build up in his hand.

The strikes of lightning that coursed over his fingers slowly grew, poping and snarling to be released. The lightning crept up his arm, crackling static shot out of his fingers and arc'd gracefully to the ground.

"Dai Raikiri!" yelled the jounin.(1)

_'oh shit. That looks deadly...'_

**_'pfft. hell yea its deadly, now get ready'_**

Nartuo's chakra exploded as his finger flashed through seals almost too fast for Kakashi to see.

"Akuma Ririsu: Enerugi Bakudan!"

As the two ninja sped twoard each other with speeds that were uncomparable to any normal eye, as both were about to meet in the middle, each one of them thrusted out their right arms to connect.

(flashback)

Naruto, Sakura, Sauske, and Kakashi were just getting to a nice part of the forest, when kakshi stopped.

"Alright kiddies, its time to climb."

"Alright", said Sauske finally, "Ive been holding back all this time, what the hell is climbing trees gonna do for us?"

Kakashi turned around, and just as he gave his 'smiling eye' and explain it to Sauske, Naruto jumped in the conversation.

"Were climbing trees without hands, Sauske, so well be using our chakra to help us stick to the surface, a good training for chakra control."

Kakashi lowered his head in defeat.

_'I wanted to sound all cool and explain it to them...sniff'_

After Kakashi's short sulking period, Sauske quickly began to run twoard a tree. As his right foot gripped onto the tree, it cracked slightly, before Sauske's chakra quickly flooded into his feet, propelling him up a few feet, before he slid back down to the ground. Kakashi was glad at the Uchiha's quick thinking, he didnt even need to explain how to do it forthem, they realized how to do it just from their own ingenuity.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura, who was doing slightly better than Sauske, who was now getting about a fourth up the tree. Naruto was just standing there, looking bored as he watched them besdie Kakashi.

"Naruto, why dont you go try? Im sure its easy, but you still have to do it."

Naruto put his hands up in the air in an 'I give up' fashion.

"OK, but if I destroy this forest, its not my fault."

Naruto, then pushed some chakra into his legs, making his launch about 30 feet into the air, he landed heavily on the wood, and took one step. As his foot, filled with youki now, touched the wood, it exploded into a thousand pieces. Naruto used the explosion to propell him to anouther tree, which as he landed on it, also exploded. He spent the next minute flying from tree to tree, utterly clearing a decent part of the forest.

"OK! THATS ENOUGH!" yelled Kakashi over the falling timber. Naruto stopped, he was hanging upside down on his left, foot. Clinging to a tree branch. kakshi looked over at Naruto, then realized that that tree hadn't exploded.

"What the hell? I thought you didnt have enough control to not make the trees explode?" said Kakashi, yelling to Naruto at the top of the tree.

"I dont!", replied Naruto, a grin on his face, "Atleast now with youki! If I use my chakra its like a walk on the beach!"

Kakashi almost fell down in anger."Then.. why.. did you.. TOTALLY DESTROY THIS FOREST?"

Naruto only smirked, as he headed off twoard the river. "Cause! It was fun watching you try to dodge em all!"

Kakashi then felt the anger boiling up in him. _'Ohhhh.. hes gonna get it now'_thought the silver jounin.

Naruto and Kakashi arived at a small river while Sauske and Sakura were still working on the trees. Naruto quickly walked into the middle of the the river, and as Kakashi was about to follow him, intent on pulling him down into the icy water. Naruto's feet quckly turned red with chakra, and leaned way from Kakashi. The chakra flooded the water and it surged up out of the river, heading straight for.. Kakashi ofcourse.

Not expecting a counter-attack, Kakashi got thouroghly soaked. His temper rose even higher as they walked down the river to a water fall.

Naruto was slowly walking up the waterfall. This type of training was a little tough for him, because he had never tried it, Kyuubi had instantly moved to kunai balancing, rather than waterfall walking. Kakashi smirked, he quickly took out his Itcha-Itcha Tactics book and ran up to Naruto's position. Before Naruto could react, he shoved the book into Naruto's face. \

Naruto got a quick look at the women in the book, before blushing heavily, and, losing his concentration, began to fall.

_'Got him, finally'_thought Kakashi as he did a little dance on the waterfall.

Naruto plunged down into the bottom of he waterfall, the icy feeling of water entering his senses, he yelled loudly at the shivering cold, he exploded chakra from his feet, rocketing him away from the waterfall and into the air. As Kakashi watched this he only smirked wider, he appeared behind Naruto, who was too busy shivering to notice him.

"Ive got you now, boy!" yelled the jounin.

Naruto turned around instantly in the air and strck Kakashi stright in the face, to his suprise, the body disappeared in a poof of smoke. The real Kakashi then rocketed from behind him.

"1 000 000 years of PAIN!" (AN: Damn! this is gonna hurt like a mutha...)

Now, normally, Kakashi would have used the regulat '1 000 years of pain' thaught to him by the great Jiraya, but this was vengance. Kakashi went into the tiger seal, and instantly, both his pointer and middle fingers caught on fire. Which Kakashi took no remorse, in totally anihilating Naruto's backside.

The first feeling Naruto had was dullness, his eyes watered, until the jutsu's fire despelled and exploded, rocketing Naruto farther into the air. Kakashi, now landing on his feet, watching Naruto run head first into the mountain side, his ass still buring from the flames.

Fortunately for Naruto, Kyuubi instantly began to heal Naruto's woiunds, after she could breath from laughing so hard. During this short 'delay period', Naruto began to undertake the precious ritual of running around in circles while cussing up a storm. Kyuubi was finally able to heal his burn wounds, only to find Kakashi openly laughing at him.

"Your so dead. Teme-sensei" growled Naruto.

"Oh really?"replied Kakashi, "you might be good boy, but you would be hard-pressed to kill me."

Naruto rushed at Kakashi with a kunai in his left hand, his right slowly unshealthing Thanotagarrum as he ran.

(end flashback)

Naruto and Kakashi both stood still. Both attacks had collided with a screeching rip in the dimension, the still gaping hole between the two was slowly stabilizing, knitting itslef back together. Kakashi's Dai Raikiri still snarled and cracked in his hand, while Naruto's Enerugi Bakudan was cradled in his right hand. As the time passed, both fighters fell, but Naruto caught himself with his sword, while Kakashi fell face first to the ground, too tired to get back up.

Naruto gave a tired smile.

"Your quite good... Kakashi..-sensei. But I have a demon on my side"

(Back with Sauske and Sakura)

Sauske had a little uneasy around Sakura after seeing her watching over him. He was both gladdened, and horrified when Sakura asked if he needed any help getting up the tree. Thinking quickly, he gave an unconcerned look, while he sneered.

"Ofcourse not, I don't need any help"

If this attitude had attracted Sakura to him, to hell if he would stay to same to keep her.

_'But I have to be carefull, if I change to quickly she might think that I'm weak, and leave.'_

The thoughts now shook through Sauske's mind. He was just getting ready to finish up for the day, when he saw Naruto carrying Kakashi. Him still being on the top of a tree, saw them first, but Sakura was soon to follow.

"Naruto! What the hell did you do to Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto was starting to get annoyed at this stupid girls antics, and was about to put her in her place, when he held himself back.

**_'Hmm? Did you finally sense him? Hes been following us for about 30 seconds now, im ashamed in you.'_**

_'Quiet, I need to see if hes an enemy'_

But his thoughts were soon answered when a hail of senbon flew from the bushes, about to impale him. Naruto put up three fingers, his palm facing the enemy, and focused chakra onto he tips of his fingers. With an insane amount of explosive speed, he touché each senbon on the tip with his fingers, catching them in mid air.

He then released the chakra, and sent the projectiles back at his attacker.

"Why don't you some out. I don't want to kill prey that I've never seen."

The attacker stepped out of the bushes, her black hair falling down her back. Her beauty was a surprise to Naruto and Sauske, but her face, despite its beauty, held a look of no remorse. This woman would kill them without a second thought.

"Hello there,"said the woman,"My name is Haku, I'm very sorry to say this, but I have been ordered to kill all of you, please remain still and I will try to make it quick."

Naruto smirked, he placed his hand on his sword's hilt, and cracked his neck.

"Well, I don't know about my teammates, but personally, I don't feel like going out without a fight, that is, if you can even touch me."

Haku took step back, as the boy began to flow with immense chakra, it flowed off him in waves, and created an unholy wind in the forest. The boy's eyes quickly turned red, as he charged at her.

She noted that this boy was quite slow compared to her ice mirrors, so she simply pulled up a mirror of ice and slipped into the voids connecting her to the mirror she had created behind him. As she warped behind Naruto, Haku pulled out 2 senbon and hurled them at the boy.

Naruto's head barely moved, but even with the little flick of his head, he sent a urge of chakra exploding in all directions, flinging the sendon back where they came from. The girl was shocked by the display of chakra, and was hit by the senbon. Two of them merely scratched her waist, but the third imbedded itself deeply in her left arm.

Naruto grinned evily, he dissapeared and reappeared before Haku, who was too slow to create a mirror. He rose up his right hand, and back fisted her in the face, sending her tumbling across the small field and crashing into a tree. Haku slowly picked herself back up, and whispered.

"Kouryoku Koorimira: Rifurekushon..."

Ice mirrors circled Naruto, as Haku appeared in one of them, a moment later, a Haku appeared in every mirror, and said sloftly.

"Please surrender and die quickly, this is my most powerful technique.It creates a circle of mirrors made of ice, due to my ice affinity, and usesrefracted light to multiply an image of everything I do, using my light affinity. However, if I add chakra, these reflections become as real as you or me."

Naruto smirked, then the red chakra surrounding him began to condence. It slowly formed into a tight layer around him, totally concealing his bodily features, suddenly, where there was only a blank slate of red with an outline of Naruto's face, large, black eyes opened on the chakra's 'face'.

"Fukanzen Akuma Douki..."

In that instant, the very air around the fighteres turn a deep red, the chakra emmiting from the beat known as Uzumaki Naruto was so heavy that it stained the oxygen in the air. Haku's eyes began to bleed, as the foul chakra burned the weaker parts of her body.

The demon fox before her started to open its mouth, which ripped and teared to form the image of teeth as it gave an evil grin. Haku quickly threw a sendon, which was reflected, then materialized into 100 senbon, all roceting twoard Naruto. Then, the mouth moved again, as the creature began to speak.

**"Nyuuyoku de Kekkei, Thanatogarrum!"**

BeforeHaku could even realize what had happened, every ice mirror she had made fell to peices. Standing in the middle, was the evil red demon, his eyes glowing menacingly, as red veins had formed in the once all black eyes. His back was arched, and he held Thanatogarrum in an arced slash that had a reverse grip, and the blade facing away, pointing behind him.

Haku fell to the ground, she caught herself as she fell into her hands and knees, and slowly gained the energy to lift her head. Only to see two large black and red eyes staring back at her.

**"You will be spared, I have the feeling you will be usefull in the near future, plus you have a familiar smell on you, I wish to find out where that came from."**

Naruto's demon form slowly fell down from the head to his toes, revealing the original Naruto. He shealthed his katana, the scars over his eyes, slowly crusted off, and became weak, as Naruto quickly opened his eyes, the scars cracking open and falling off in the process.

(next morning- Tazuna residence)

Haku had dissapeared as soon as Naruto let her go, anxious to return to her master. Naruto, and a shaken up Sauske and Sakura returned home soon after. The next thing Kakashi saw after his fight with Naruto, was the inside of his room at Tazuna's house. He got up slowly, and saw that he had no injuries.

_'Damit, the kid was holding back too'_thought the jounin.

Kakashi walked into the living room, to find Naruto and Sauske eating vigorously, while Sakura crooned over her Sauske's features. Sauske blushed lightly as Sakura was looking at him, but fortunately for him, she was to busy looking at _other_ parts of him for her to notice. kakashi was suprised at his student sudden liking to the pink-haired fangirl.

_'maybe being on the same team is finally getting to him. Oh well, I hated Rin in the beggining as well' _thought kakashi, as he walked slowly over to the three and sat down in between them.

"Ah! Kakashi. So your up? Guess I went a little to far huh?" said Naruto, a cocky smile on his face.

Kakashi glowered, as Sakura hit him over the back of the head.

"Hes Kakashi-_sensei_! Be respectfull!" yelled Sakura.

It took all Naruto had not to dodge to attack and counter, but he needed to keep quiet about his power to his other team mates. He must look like a normal Genin until the time comes...

(Village Hidden in the Mist)

A young boy was sitting on top of a large lake. His spikey white hair stood stright up as he slowly started to lift himself off the ground. Not far off from the first boy, anouther youngster, with long black hair that was in a ponytail to his shoulders, sat still, he then opened his eyes for a mere milisecond, revealing completely black orbs as eyes. Both's boy's concentration was lost however, when they were bombarded by a young girl, who using a mizu bushin, had managed to hug/tackle both boys at the same time.

The black haird boy was the first to talk after being landed on.

"So how are you doing this morning...? Karu-chan."

"Im doing fine!" said the girl as she jumped lightly into the air. Air surrounded her feet as she decended, floating her down slowly. As she was speaking, the white haired boy and the other Karu came out from under the water. He walked up to the Karu that was still on top of the brown haired boy, and quicker than any normal shinobi could ever hope to acheive, drew a kunai, spun it around 4 fingers, and stabbed karu in the back.

Karu exploded in a shower of water, which happened to fall right ontop of the one below her clone.

The brown haired boy, known as Mitzu, got up quickly, and pointed an accusing finger at the white haired one.

"What the fuck was that for Zaraki?!"

The white haired boy smirked, revealing insanely sharp teeth.

"What? Karu got me wet in the lake, its only fair."

Karu and Zaraki laughed as Mitzu shivered from the cold water.

Karu, Mitzu, and Zaraki form a special team of eliete and upcomming Genin. They were the few that were left out of the massacre in order to provide additional power in their village. Karu was a sepcialty ice user, and was the stealth expert. Mitzu was a god at Genjutsu, and was usually considered the most dangerous person on the team, but thouse who say that have never truely seen the team in action.

Usually, teams were placed as a balance so that the stronger people would grow, while the weker ones learned from them, but this team was different. Yes, they still balanced each other out, but only in a power struggle. Karu and Mitzu were the two strongest Genin in Mist, they were probably stronger than most Chunnin as well. But zaraki, he was on a whole other level. He had gone through much of his life, and was only sparred because when the ANBU came to extinguish his clan, at 4 years old...

He slaughtered them all.

Zaraki took a step forward, then heaped himself onto the tree that Mitzu was previously on. He closed his eyes, and in an instant his vision turned a jet black.

Standing infront of Zaraki was a large man, he was at least 7 feet tall, and had spiked, long black hair that hanged down his back and stood up on top of his head in an arc.

"Hello, father."

This being was Zaraki Kenpachi, one of the greatest Shinigami in history.

"Hey kid, what do you want? A spar?"

The beast of a man grinned his teeth, revealing the sharp edges apparent in his son's jaw as well.

"Come now father, wat else could I want?"

Zaraki smiled aswell, as Kenpachi shunpo'd out of his cage, releasing a level of reiatsu that made the boy fall to his knees.

"what?! Cant even get up? I though you were ready for 40 percent of my power" said Kenpachi cockily.

Zaraki surrounded himself with chakra, and slowly rose from his spot on the ground. He took one step, then two. As his chakra gained more and more strength, it then exploded in a bright white light. Zaraki screamed, as his chakra shot out in all directions, even with Kenpachi's, and they both dissapeared.

(Tazuna Bridge)

Naruto was bored. Not the normal kind of bored either. He was in a state of boredom that can only be reached by taking speed, then being locked in a 3 by 3 foot box and made sit still.

Naruto was twitching, he wanted to fight. _Bad._ He had to do something, so he jumped up, scaring the workers on the bridge. He walked into the middle of the bridge, and yelled out.

"Hey! All of you fools! Get your asses off this bridge, your works over!"

Now Tazuna did not exactly have tons of money, so his workers were a little bit, well, lazy. They quickly picked all their stuff up, and halfwalked, half ran off the bridge, leaving Naruto alone.

"Now then! Lets get some shit done!"

"Tajuu Kage Bushin!"

Where there were previously 1 Naruto, there were now hundreds. Their weight almost made the bridge collapse, but within the next second, every clone went off to work in a blaze of speed. many of them worked on bending the metal with katon jutsu, while therest worked on putting and welding them into the correct places.

Within a few minutes, Naruto had completed the bridge and, now satisfied, layed down for a rest. He had the feeling that he would need a little extra energy for tonight...

Done... FINALLY!

Jesus Christ of a 3 foot crutch, this was the harest chapter to write in my life. Well, I had to end it a little short, because I want to keep all of my chapters under 5k words to keep things more organized. But dont worry Ive already started the 5th chapter, and going by how I feel right now, will be out in less than 4 days. Keep yourslef updated!

Im not going to reveal who gets into the harem, im just going to play with your minds as I unveil the women one at a time. Happy to be of service in your daily dose of anxiety. Well then, until a few days...

Arget Out

(1) Alright, Kakashi is going to be a big part of this story, and hell much MUCH stronger than in the manga. Youll just have to keep reading to see how his part turns out.


	5. Chapter 5: Power

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

"**Demon talking"**

_**Demon Thinking **_

God/Ancient talking 

_God/Ancient thinking _

Chapter 5--0000--0000--0000--

(Mist)

Zaraki had just awoken from a long nights sleep, his fight with his father had gone well... Well as far as it could have gone. He lasted an entire 11 minutes against the juggernaut before his chakra started to diminish. He was dead tired, and decided to take a break for today, he heard that he would be doing a long mission before heading off the Konoha for the chunnin exams in 3 months.

He had taken his old teacher, kisame-sensei's advice, and kept his distaste for Mist under wraps. In a few days, he would become 16, and be able to challenge a seven swordsman for his title. This would be his big moment, and would be a final gift before departing for his mission, then as a seven swordsman of mist.

He layed back down on the bed and sighed. His vision faltered, as his father said.

'Come on kid, dont be a lazy fuck. Time to wake up.'

While it might have sounded like a harsh tone to others, Zaraki knew his father well, and found the love and calmness in his father's voice.

'No problem, im gettin up now'

Zaraki slowly picked himself up off his bed, and began to dress. He heard a soft noise that came from his bed, and turned around quickly, ready for an attack.

His eyes met with Karu, the covers of the bed falling down to her waist, exposing her breasts to him. She got up out of bed, and draped a sheet over her naked body, and walked over and hugged Zaraki from behind.

"Good morning Zara-kun."

"Morning, Karu-chan, did you have a good sleep?"

Karu gave a sexy smile and said questioningly

"We slept last night? I know none of our neighbors did."

Zaraki blushed lightly after being reminded of his girlfriend's screams, but shrugged it off as his father laughed at him inside his head.

"Come on Karu, we have an assassination mission today. Were going after my uncle."

Karu's expression darkened, she knew today was not the day for happy talk. She slowly went up and hugged Zaraki, the sheet falling to the floor, forgotten.

"Zaraki-kun, do you really think youll be alright taking Zabuza out?"

Zaraki threw a pair of cloths at Karu, and walked out of the room, silent.

(Tazuna's house)

Naruto was currently just waking up from a much needed nap in front of Tazuna's house. The sun was shining brightly, and the light woke him as the beams cast down onto his eyes through the overhanging branches of the tree he was under. naruto woke up slowly, he finally stood up, the leaves crunching beneath his feet, fallen from the seasonal weather. As he was walking toward the house, he heard the crunching of leaves that was out of sync with his own footsteps.

He turned around to see young boy hiding behind the tree he was just sleeping on, it was tazuna's young grandson, Inari.

Inari removed himself from the cover of the tree once he realized that Naruto had found him out, and walked up to him.

"Your Naruto right? Your one of the ninja here to protect my grandfather."

Naruto smiled, and looked down at the young kid.

"Yea, I am. Dont worry, your grandpa is safe with me, Im really strong."

Inari suddenly turned inward. he wasnt angry, just depressed.

"Around here, the strong ones are the first to die. I hope its different for you and my grandpa."

Naruto stood up, and looked at the sky.

"You know, alot of strong people die because they didnt make the right decisions, but powerful people are different."

Naruto then moved his gaze down, and clenched his fists.

"I know Im strong, but I want to be more than that. I want to be powerful. Someone strong dies when they make a mistake, someone powerful comes out on top no matter what. Someone who doesn't have to worry about what they do, only that it gets done."

Inari looked up at Naruto with a small hint of wonder at the blonde's words.

"Naruto, is it possible for me to become a ninja like you?"

Naruto smiled broadly, then kneeled down to the boy.

"Nope, but you can become an awesome ninja too!"

Inari smiled brightly, and ran off yelling.

"Then Im going to go train as well!"

Naruto smiled as he then continued his walk to the house. Maybe that Inari boy would make a good ninja, he would have to ask Tazuna and Tsunami if they would be willing to move to Konoha. While naruto was thinking about Inari, on the other side of the lake, Sauske's mind was on other things.

_'I need to rebuild my clan, along with killing itachi. If I die trying to kill Itachi, I need to make sure that my clan survives.'_

Sauske fell back into the small pile of leaves, they flew into the air as his back hit the ground, and slowly floated back down, obstructing the uchiha's vision at times. It was because of this, that he didnt spot Sakura slowly walking up to Sauske from behind.

"Sauske-kun, what are you doing?"

Sauske jumped up, startled at the girl's presence. He sat up, and inched over slightly, hoping that Sakura would sit down next to him.

Sakura, quickly noting the spot next to the Uchiha, ploped herself down next to him, hoping that he wouldnt get up and walk away.

Inner Sakura made yet anouther yell of the girls intentions.

_'Come on girl! Get that Uchiha hottie inside you! Go Go Go!'_

Sakura took the thought to heart, and slowly leaned over, lightly setting her body on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Sauske-kun... whats bothering you?"

Sauske was just on thoughts of his clan, and what it would be like to have a family with Sakura, when her voice broke his thoughts. he jumped again, something that Sakura thought was very strange of the Uchiha. It didnt suit him well to have weaknesses in her eyes.

_'What the hell's wrong with him?'_

Sauske soon got a grip on himself, and played his part again.

"What do you want Sakura?" He almost huffed the voice, something he was once proud to know that he had practiced making his voice like that.

Sauske slid back a little bit, then let his body fall again into the leaves on the ground. It was then that Sakura spoke.

"Hey Sauske... Um, Do you want to go get something to eat in the town?"

Now his was a normal thing for Uchiha Sauske, but this time, it was different. This time, it was Sauske who was nervous, Sauske who started to clam up, before he uttered a phrase that inside, was so forced it almost made him run off right there.

"Ehh.. whatever, lets go"

Sakura didnt register the acceptance of Sauske's words for about 10 seconds. It was in this span of time that Sauske was at his worst.

_'Did she find out?...What if it was all just a joke?...Does she still like me?...Did she ever like me?...Im such a loser!'_

Just as Sauske was about to walk away with a destroyed heart, he heard Sakura's voice.

"SAUSKE-KUN!!"

Sakura tackled Sauske to the ground again, before getting up again with Sauske in arm, and ran with him to the town.

(Tazuna house)

Naruto sat at the table with kakashi, who was drinking a small bottle of sake. Naruto was strangely tense at this moment. He could feel it all around him.

_'This chakra is menacing, and I know its not comming from Kakashi.'_

**_'Naruto, whoever this person is, hes quite strong, maybe even on your level. I reccomend that you imploy Kakashi's help on this subject, he would be of great use'_**

_'Its alright, I can handle anything in this world while your with me right? I mean, what human can stop the Kyuubi no Kitsune?'_

Kyuubi shifted slihtly in her cage, her red dress streatching over her breasts, and she said softly.

**_'Quite true, little one, but disobeying my reason has its...consequenses'_**

Before Naruto realized it, Kyuubi was sitting in the seat to his right. Kakashi, who was facing Naruto, jumped when he saw the Kyuubi there, and if he was freaked out before. He went crazy when he saw that the Kyuubi was now on her knees, attempting to open Naruto's zipper.

**"Come on Naruto-kun. Take your punishment like a man and let me play with you"**

Naruto's face turned a bright red, as he focused all his available chakra to push himself away from Kyuubi's death/sex grip. Kyuubi was about to crawl after Naruto, before she finally spotted Kakashi.

**"Why dont we postpone this until were in a more private area? Ill see you when you least expect it, Naruto-kun."**

With that, Kyuubi dissappeared in a poof of red smoke, returning to Naruto's seal.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

That seemed to be all that Naruto could say, for he continued to scream it was he slowly walked out of the room, his loud shouts ringing through the forest behind him.

(with Zaraki)

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Zaraki as he faced the giant man that sat in front of him.

To say that Zaraki was a little freaked out that his father was in the mortal realm was pushing it, no screw it, he was wayyy more than freaked out, he was piss ass scared. If his teammates saw Kenpachi outside of his seal, they would probably inform their sensei, and he didnt ant to see that man ever again...

Zaraki quickly grabbed his father by the hand, and flung him out of the window when he saw Karu comming in through the door.

'Damn kid! why the hell cant you be that strong in battle?' thought Kenpachi as he was literally rocketed out the window only to crash into a forest. He stood up without a scratch on him, and began to slowed walk back to his son, a large grin on his face due to the future punishment he would be administering.

"he-hey! Karu-chan." said Zaraki, just then shaking off the throw he gave his father.

"whats up Zara-kun?" said Karu happily jumping a little as she talked. Zaraki followed the slight bounce in his girlfriend's breasts, before snapping his head back up to her face, meeting a slight scowl.

"Nothing Karu-chan, lets go, we need to meet Mitzu in the village so that we can get to Zabuza by the afternoon."

Zaraki was much calmer today, and back to his normal 'silent killer' voice, one that spoke just loud enough so that only the people around him could hear it. Karu left the room, already fully dressed, and as it would be a little weird for them to be seen coming out of the hotel at the same time.

Zaraki followed Karu to meet Mitzu, who, to Zaraki's distaste, was with their sensei.

As their sensei just happened to be the Mizukage.

"Hello there, Zaraki-kun. Felling alright?" said the mizukage an almost sinister polite voice. Zaraki scowled for a brief second, annoyed with his sensei/kage's voice. However, he quickly gave a slight smile after seeing his sensei's face.

Not too long ago, this man had been 'promoted' to mizukage, while the previous kage had disappeared one night without a trace. Zaraki walked up the to mizukage and bowed deeply.

"How are you, Mizukage-sama." Inside, Kenpachi had returned to his seal and was now currently sleeping, the seals that are used to keep high-level beings in humans use their own chakra or youki to charge the seal, making the prisoner usually tired.

The mizukage pointed out toward the sea.

"In 6 hours, Zabuza will be taking out a bridge builder about 20 miles from here. Get there, take him out, and bring me his head."

Zaraki, Mitzu, and Karu nodded, then disappeared, the only way to see they were gone was the spraying water from the lake. Shattering like glass in the air from the speed of their movements.

(Unknown location, Unknown time)

A dark figure was walking down a black hallway. The walls were all completely black, preventing those who did not memorize the layout of the hallways from seeing turns and doors. The figure walked down the hallway, his step was slow and deliberate. A large sword was held on his shoulder, kept up by his right arm, as he hung his wrist over the hilt, balancing the sword on its focal point.

The figure finally reached his destination at the very last door of the corridor. He opened the door slowly, showing an unnatural light that temporarily flooded the black hallway behind the man. The figured once shadowed figure revealed itself a blood red, spiky black hair had Grey streaks from battles long ago. His sword was at least as tall as he was. The man continued to walk, before leaning up against a pillar to his left, and looks straight ahead. The new corridor goes on for miles, and the walls leading there were flooded with seals, all glowing a bright blue.

"The kids getting a little stronger, but he's still an insect..."

The man lifted his head up, as if to listen to something, then puts it back down.

"I understand. I will finish it by the end of the month." said the man softly before he walks away, his back disappearing again into the darkness of the first corridor.

(Tazuna's Bridge)

Tazuna and the rest of the workers were astonished by Naruto's work on the bridge. The boy had finished what 50 men were to do in a week in little over a few hours. The men were into celebrating, as Tazuna thanked Naruto and his team for everything that they did to help him. He told them that they would be joining his men at the middle of the bridge for a short celebration in Naruto's honor.

Naruto and Kakashi, who both had noticed the same foul chakra comming in the direction of the bridge, decided that they should go ahead and join the party. When they arrived, they found every one of the workers brutaly massacred. Men's jaws were broken open before seemingly having their stomachs ripped out by hand. Women slashed over their chests. Dead children lying under their mother's corpses.

Sakura fell to her knees, and couldnt hold her stomach as it emptied onto the concrete. Her eyes focused, and she realized that she had thrown up on a small child. He was barely 5 years old and had stakes gouged in both eye sockets... Sakura's eyes glazed over, as she fell sideways. Her eyes glossy and white, almost death like.

Kakashi rush over to the girl, and picked her up, draping him over his shoulder.

_'Jesus, their only Genin. They can take this kind of carnage. I surprised Sauske's still standing."_

Naruto, Kakashi, and a very scared Sauske walked into the dead center of the bridge. It was there that they found the masked hunter-nin. Beside her was a large man, he had an even larger sword. His face was tense, and his knuckles white from gripping his sword to tightly.

Naruto walked up into the clearing his eyes widened for a second.

"NO fuckin way are you here Zabuza..."

Zabuza turned around to see Naruto, then yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Kitsune-gaki?"

Naruto's very short reunion with Zabuza was cut short, when the foul chakra picked up around them. Zabuza clenched his knuckles tighter, before dissapearing and reappearing beside naruto, whispering.

"Hey kid, where's Kyuubi. Id feel a lot better with this enemy if we had a little muscle on our side."

"She's sleeping. Dont worry, I can still use her chakra." said naruto with a little confidence.

"I dont think so little fox. The guy im running from caused all this carnage." replied Zabuza in fear.

"Ehh? One man did this? Thats impressive."

"Not... not a man. A monster... My father. The Mizukage." replied Zabuza.

Naruto clenched thanatogarrum before quickly going through some handseals.

"Nami Ririsu: Hasai Takashio."

Naruto used as little chakra as possible, as a small wave rose from the surrounding sea and just barely reached the floor of the bridge. The wave washed away the dead bodies and blood. Making the area clear for combat. it was then that a menacing voice resounded in the area.

"Why thank you... I was just about to rid the field of such puny fighters..."

Naruto drew thannatogarrum, flicking the hilt into the air and catching it with his left hand.

"Shiro Ryuu: Hokano Tsurugi!"

Dark chakra suddenly poured out of the hilt, before condensing a little and forming a hilt. Naruto pulled the hilt, and out came a devastating looking sword, it had spikes and razor edges comming from it.

"I never wanted to use you ever again, but it seems that your time to slice at the god's feet has come again...Kusari"

Naruto removed the mask on his face, before cracking in in half. Instantly, the image of a menacing body. his face was squaring, with spiked teeth rushing out at jagged points. his black wings spread behind him as he cracked his neck, and summoned up an apple before taking a large bite out of it.(AN: Yea yea yeah. Its Ryuk. I dont own Death Note either. just wanted to have him in this cause hes a gangsta.)

Naruto threw the black sword at the demon before him, who caught it.

**"Heh. Looks like my time has come again."**

"Kusari", said Naruto in a light voice, "Help me take care of the human infront of me while Zabuza-chan can take on the little ones who are coming up behind him... Wait."

Naruto's body froze. the Mizukage was just now starting to power up, and the chakra that naruto thought was coming from him. Came from a white-haired boy that was just now stepping out of the surrounding mist into the battlefield.

"Fuck. Kusari. Take the kage. Ill try and handle this kid."

Zabuza swung his sword in a huge arc, launching it at the now standing mist genin. In that instant, kakashi jumped back, grabbing hold of Sauske and Sakura, and jumping right, sharingan eye blazing. As the blade approached the three, all of them disappeared. Followed by Zabuza, Naruto, Kusari and the kage. They all reappeared again and slowed their movements to allow more powerful blows.

Kusari and the kage were battling it out. Unfortunately, every time the kage lunged out with the full hand sword, the blade wisped right through Kusari without damaging him.

**"Sorry, Mizu. Your gonna have to do a lot better than that!"**

Kusari clashed at him with his Othersword, the blade meeting his in a lock, but one of the many curved blades that spiked out at the end of the sword gashed into the kage's shoulder, ripping the tendons inside.

Zabuza was trying to finish off the two kids quick, but they were proving to be quite powerful, and at least jounin level. Zabuza's sword slammed into the ground as he flashed through one handed seals.

"Souiton: Kodai no Nami!"

Suddenly, the surrounding water kicked up as everyones attantion turned to the first jutsu used in the fight.

The water shot into the air in larg collumns collecting in the sky, before it poured down in a continuous rain focused on the bridge. The genin were ignorant in this jutsu's usage, and began their attack again, but Zabuza only smirked. The water then started the gather together. Some of it freezing, some evaporating, and some remaining in liquid form. The ice started to form joint, shoulders, hands, knees and feet. While the water connected the ice together to form a water demon. The water vapor steamed off the liquid body as it began to move. The genin soon jumped back, but it was too late.

The creature struck its hand t the ground, causing all of the little water dropplets on the bridge to jump into the air. The being then raised his hand and said in a moaning voice.

"Ice spear..."

With just thouse words, the dropplets each instantly elongated, forming spears of ice. They hurtled at the two kids, who were trying to dodge them as best as the could.

During this time, both Naruto and Zaraki didnt exchange a single blow. They stood, like statues, sizing each other up. Waiting of the battle that was to come.

Suddenly, naruto decided to speak.

"Why are you here? I can tell you're very strong."

Zaraki smiled slightly.

"Why would I explain my motive to someone who's about to die?"

With that both boys disappeared. They clashed in the middle of the bridge. Naruto holding Thannatogarrum, and Zaraki holding a simple long katana. They dissapeared again, only to meet with equal force for a second time.

"Ok. I admit your good. But not many people in this world can kill me." yelled Zaraki

"Thats funny" replied naruto, as he shifted his weight to his back foot, and flicked his sword into the air. Chakra began to swirl around him in a blue vortex, before condensing around his body. Naruto lowered his sword in an arc, letting is slowly slice the concrete below in a large curved gash. Naruto then ran twoard Zaraki.

"I just happen to be one of those people!"

Naruto met Zaraki head on, blade to blade. They struggled for dominance, before Naruto smirked and pulled the hilt of the sword up into his fingers, then flipped it so that the dull edge was now colliding with Zaraki's sharpened side. He brought the swords closer, the connection between the two stopping at Zaraki's guard. Naruto rolled the sword off of the guard, slicing Zaraki' fingers with the sharped side, while Zaraki's blut edge simply grazed off of Naruto's hand.

They seperated, the slice was bad, but zaraki was still able to hold his sword. The blood from the mound slid down the fabric of the hilt, before dripping off the hilt, on its way to the ground.

They connected again, but zaraki was now recieving instructions on his form from his father. Zaraki parried Naruto's sword with a large spiral, then lunged at him, ready to stab him. naruto lifted his sword and slashed over the guard. Naruto's blade sliced right over Zaraki's nose, leaving a large bleeding gash, but Zaraki only grinned. Amazingly, he continued his charge, running his sword straight through naruto gut.

Drip. The single drop of blood finally hit the ground.

Naruto coughed, he was losing blood fast.

"(cough)... It looks like its time to get serious." said naruto as he suprisingly slid the blade further inside of him, meeting Zaraki face to face.

"Kurosu-pairagan."

Naruto's eyes shifted, and Zaraki was helpless to stand in the way of the eyes. They met glances, and the crosses began to swirl in his eyes. They stood there for a minute, as naruto then jumped back the sword ripping from his stomach. Zaraki stood tall, smirking. The eye unable to take over his mind.

"Unfortunately, that wont work on me. My mind is far too strong for that."

Then Zaraki heard Kenpachi talk in his mind.

"Dont get cocky kid. That eye is a gift from _that man_ himself. The only reason your not dead now is because Im here."

Zaraki put two and two together and realized that Naruto couldnt have been able to travel to demon world on his own.

"So you have a demon sealed inside of you. How fitting." said Zaraki, out loud this time.

Naruto smiled, "so you must have one yourself. Not many humans know of the gift of the kurosu-pairagan."

Zaraki then yelled, suddenly angry at Naruto.

"I would never hold such a vile thing inside of me. I hold one of the forces of light! The shingami Kenpachi!"

**'Oh... fuck.'** said Kyuubi, who was now awake.

'That a bad sign?' replied naruto.

**'Oh yeah. Zaraki Kenpachi. One of the strongest Shinigami to ever live. He might not have been at the level of the shinigami that tore us up, but hes close.'**

'Yep. Bad sign.' said Naruto as Zaraki held up his sword again, ready to attack.

Kyuubi had been slowly healing the stab to his stomach, and was not complete. Naruto then held his sword out at Zaraki, before flipping it with his fingers, holding the sword in a stabbing motion.

"Ok. I recognize your strength now. Ive never used these in real combat before, so forgive me if its a little hard to control."

Naruto put his hands together, and laced his fingers, palms up, and fingers pointing down. The demon seal for power.

"Kai."

Suddenly, the pant legs that once covered naruto's legs shimmered, revealing ripped and torn black training pants. They were ripped apart because of the legs that Naruto had under them. They were a totally different color than the rest of his body. The skin over them was a pale grey, and the pants were ripped simply because the joints in his legs faced the other way. his feet were very small, almost like hooves, but held three claws at the end of them.

"These babies were a gift from a man Ive never even met. But I thank him every day." said Naruto, his cocky attitude suddenly returning.

"Dont worry, it will be a _very_ quick death."

In that mere instant. before the last 'h' could travel through the air and reach Zaraki's ears. Naruto was gone.

"What? Ive been here for ages now. Turn around."

Zaraki turned around and slashed at Naruto's voice behind him.

"Hmm? You seem like your standing still at this speed. Why dont you try a little harder." said Naruto, who was now back where he was.

Zaraki was in a panick.

'Did he even move? I can remember. All I heard was the noise. But... He wasnt there. Was he?'

Zaraki was losing his mind simply at the impossible speeds that naruto traveled at. Kenpachi was trying to calm him down, but even if he did sense the movement, didnt mean that he could keep up with it. Both father and son were essentially slow fighters, and the son couldnt even comprehend the speed.

Before Zaraki could look at him again, Naruto was gone. He didnt even notice it yet, but Naruto's blade was now sticking through his gut. It took him an entire minute before he felt the pain, and looked down to see the blade shoved through his intestines. Zaraki was blacking out. he felt the world pushing down on his eyes. he feel to his knees, as the darkness started to take him. he could see the blackness starting to blanket over his eyes...

Kusari and the Mizukage were still fighting, but Kusari was simply playing with the man. the kage was extremely strong, and would have killed Kusari long ago, that is if the kage wasnt human.

Kusari was a demon, and a shadow demon at that. No mortal object could touch him unless he wanted it to. As the kage hurled every technique he knew at Kusari, it simply went right through him. Kusari was now standing still, eating his apple, while the kage was trying to slash him with his sword. the kage was getting angry, and finally lost it.

He began to yell and scream at Kusari, swinging his sword at a maddening pace. The ground began to crack from the man's surging chakra, and the waters boiled beneath him.

**"Stop it, Mizukage. You are probably the strongest person here. but I cannot be harmed or killed by human hands. You might be a kage, but Im a shadow demon, and a disciple of the true master of death."** Kusari, with a wisp of his sword, dissaperated the blade, leaving him without a weapon, or so the kage thought.

Kusari then slowly reached to his hip. A large spiked holster held what looked like a book to his body. Kusari then unhinged the clasp, and pulled out an all black book, before opening it and holding it so that the Mizukage could see it.

**"This, oh mortal, is the book of death, or death note, more commonly said. Only the followers of our lord receive one of these. It records the death of every person that has ever died. But the real trick, is that when someone writes the name of a mortal in the book before his time to die has come, his fate is changed and he dies the moment it is written."**

The kage paled at the possibilities of that book. He stepped backwards, about to run from the seemingly unbeatable demon. Kusari chuckled, then cracked open the book, opening it to a blank page. He took out a long black feather, already dipped in ink, and placed it down on the paper.

**"Now. Kage-chan. What are you going to do? If you continue to run, I will simply write your name down, but I want a good fight, so if you stay, Ill let you live... for now."**

The Mizukage shuddered as Kusari made a short stroke on the paper. He then turned around, and rushed at Kusari, hoping to find a weakness in his physical form.

The Mizukage and Kusari fought for a while, and every time that the kage slashed Kusari, it would faze through his body, or be blocked by the sword.

The mizukage jumped back, and flashed thrugh handseals.

"Suiton: Daibakufu!" he yelled, as water seeped from the air and the lake below, and crashed into Kusari.

The kage landed, then dissapeared, before Kusair could be revealed, he yelled again.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!"

A large water dragon exploded at Kusai, who was just recovering from the last explosion of water.

**"That just wont do, Kage-chan..."** said Kusair as he put his hand up to stop he dragon.

**"Water! What a pitiful element! So bending and compliant! I command the! You will not harm one of the shadows, the greatest of elements!" **yelled Kusari, as a black void seemed to seep from his hand.

The dragon began to slow when the black came out, then completely stopped, the water still hanging in mid air, but losing the dragon form.

**"Now then! Be obedient and serve the shadows!"**

The water reverberated for a moment, before suprisingly, shooting back at the Kage, who had landed.

The kage dodged the water from his own attack. The water followed him closely, moving much faster than he could ever move it with chakra.

The kage was in a pinch, the water would catch him soon, but them an idea came to his head.

_'Heh, their supposed to die anyway.'_

Zabuza and his water titan were matching the two super-genin easily, and Zabuza was finally showing his true power as he released his zanbato.

The large head-cleaver transformed further. It grew longer, and even out. The sword turned a pure white, then grew thick.

Zabuza, while strong, had to now rest the sword on his shoulders to keep it up. The zanbato had transformed into a Greatsword, and Zabuza used it as such.

The sword slipped through the concrete ground like butter with every swipe he made.

Karu and Mitzu were having trouble. Yes, having trouble would be a good statement. In other words, they were fighting the strongest shinobi they'd even faced except for the Mizukage in spars. This Zabuza was _strong!_ It was obvious now why the Kage decided to come with them. If he got alucky shot, he could catch even Zaraki if the timing was right. The hunter-nin that had appeared from the shadows to their right wasnt much of a help either.

Mitzu jumped back for a second, then claped his hands.

Zabuza, being used to fighting Genjutsu-masters, overlapped many layersof chakra overhis ears to block the sound waves. Haku however, was not so lucky.

The sound of the clap entered her brain, and then everything went black.

Haku rshed at Zabuza, ice forming around her closed fists. Zabuza, realizing the genjutsu smirked.

"Boy, your good. To change something like perception from sound is amazing, you would have turned out to be an amzing ninja. But, I am Momochi Zabuza. I have trained with the greatest Genjutsu users in the dimension, the demon foxes. "

Zabuza rushed up to Haku, and using one finger, touched Haku's forehead. A second later, she was standing next to Zabuza, chakra formed around her ears.

Zabuza smiled, then rushed at Mitzu.

The boy brought up two kunai to blow the sword, but something happened..

The Greatsword, as used by high class Knights, and extremely strong warriors of the time, were considered the greatest of weapons. They were modeled after Excalibur itself, and some were rumored.

To be able to slice through even another steel weapon.

The Greatsword came down upon the kunai, and amazingly, sliced through the folded steel, something even a wind master would have trouble doing. The blade continued, and for a second dug into Mitzu's shoulder. It stayed here for a moment. Mitzu, with a flash of hope, thought that the blade might have lost it's sharp edge, but then he saw that Zabuza was holding the weapon in place...

With a smirk on his face, Zabuza let go of the blade. With just the weight of the sword, the diamond sharp edge sliced straight through all of the muscle, bone, and tendons that connected Mitzu's left arm.

He screamed.

Karu's eyes widened. This man, he would kill her. They werent good enough. She wanted her Zara-kun. Her body shuddered, then she fell to her knees. Zabuza was about to attack, before a rushing sound came from their left.

In a second, the Mizukage was there, holding Karu in one arm. He gave an evil grin, then yelled.

"Now be a good ninja bitch and die for your Kage!"

He thrusted Karu towards the oncoming water, before anyone could stop it, the water hit her.

Karu, while strong, was still a Genin.

And water controlled by a demon is something she could never handle.

The torrent of water, blew through her, the water so focused and strong that it exploded through her like a high calibur shotgun. Water mixed with her blood gushed through every opening in her body. She fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably for a full minute before her body came to rest. if blood and water had not been flowing out of her mouth, Karu would have screamed. Her eyes glazed over, and her painful death was over.

The water and blood mixed around her, but before it could run off of the bridge, everyone in the area dropped to the ground, an Impossible ammount of chakra and killing intent being unleashed in the area. The blood dripped into the air, and floated in the air from the immense chakra.

Zaraki was so close...

That was when he fell, Naruto's sword released from his stomach.

"karu-..chan." he said as his head floppeed over, his vision falling on Karu fighting Zabuza.

Then he saw the kage grab her, and then... and then...

Karu's mouth still bubbled with her blood, as she sputtered and choked on it. As her eyes began to glaze over, she mouthed words that would never turn to sound, but had their effect.

"Zaraki-kun..."

Zaraki exploded. In mere moments he was up again, and chakra began to flare around him in great quantities, then with a roar, he yelled.

"Karu-chan!!"

In the middle of her name, he dissapeared, flying at the Mizukage. His chakra gone. A strange yellow force comming off of him in waves.

**"Reishi..."** said Kyuubi.

Naruto was about to rush forward, when he was pushed to te ground by the reishi of Zaraki.

Zaraki appeared infron of Karu, his eyes crying blood. His reishi burned his skin and pulled on everything around him. The Bridge was about to collapse under the weight, but he kept it in check for the time, as he took a hold to karu.

"Karu... come on Karu." Zaraki lifted her head, he laughed lightly.

"Yea, Karu. Lets go, we can even get married like you said you wanted. Just..."

Zaraki's eyes flowed with tears now. They fell into her body as Zaraki was beggining to sob.

"Just. please wake up. Wake up Karu."

But Karu was dead, the water filled her veins and intestines, before exploding them from the inside. Zaraki started to yell.

"Karu! Karu-chan! wake up! youre not.. Youre not dead!!"

Zaraki's reishi began to flare again, as he punched the ground, going straight through the concrete without resistance.

Then the Kage spoke, it was the one thing that sealed all of their fates forever.

"She was weak Zaraki. Get over your little whore and kill that black monster over there!"

The Mizukage was hit with something so powerful that he dropped to his knees, then fell flat on his stomach, before denting the bridge, digging deeper and deeper into it.

Zaraki stood up. his tears falling freely from his eyes, his eyes filled with a hate unmatched by any of this world.

"You.. you did this to her!! yelled Zaraki, his voice taking on an echoing boom.

Energy was now piling off of him, tsunami's of yellow reishi was ripping up trees and churning the waters below. Th kage still couldnt get up, and layed flat, his heart beating so fast it was close to exploding.

Zaraki held fast, his hand quickly gripping his katana, tears now steaming down his face.

His reishi exploded, everyone, including naruto were now on their knees. Kakashi, still carrying Sauske and Sakura fell aswell, even when we have several hundred feet from them.

"You will... You will pay. PAY FOR HER DEATH!"

Zaraki's reishi was now starting to choke even Naruto, Zabuza was unconscious, along with Haku.

Zaraki, slowly, began to slide his sword out of it's scabbard. In his rage, he grinded the blade against the edge of the scabbard with his amazing strength. The sword screamed from being chipped and sawed away by it's holder.

In a flash, Zaraki pulled the torn sword from its scabbard, the blade looking ragged and war torn. Inside Zaraki's body, Kenpachi's eyes widened. he reached to his side, only to find that his sword was gone.

Zaraki struck, lightning fast, and with a ferocity that rooted everyone to the ground. he quickly slashed straight through the Mizukage without any resistance. His body fell backwards, before splitting evenly, blood poured from the dead body, the heart still pumping blood out of the severed blood vessels. Zaraki grinned manically, his lips splitting from the grin so wide, his own blood dripped down onto his teeth and over his chin.

He had completely lost it, and Naruto had no idea how to stop him. He tried to move, to reach Thannatogarrum, but the pressure pushed him further into he ground, his body cracking and broken bones screeching against each other. Naruto winced in pain, but was overcome with anger inside.

'Whats wrong with me! There shouldn't be anyone stronger than me in this world. That boy is no shinigami, even if hes using their energy, but he still far outclasses me!!'

**'I don't know... I am by far the strongest being in ningenkai, but this boy is emitting energies at least twice as potent as my own!'**

Naruto cursed under his breath. He struggled to pick his head up off the ground. He saw Zaraki, standing over him. Tears still streaming down his face. His rage sent shivers down naruto's spine. Reishi ushered from his body in arced tidal wave flowing with his heartbeat. Zaraki held his sword so tight that blood freely fell from his palm. He brought up his sword slowly, grabbing it with both hands as he pushed his body weight to end this fight with one blow.

There was a clash of metal as Naruto blacked out.

Zaraki was just about to finish the blow upon Naruto, before ending his own life and joining Karu in death, but something happened. Before Zaraki could realize it, he was blown away by an immense power. His body was thrown like a ragdoll accross the bridge. His back slammed against a far off tree, but continued on toppling the next dozen trees behind it. Zaraki was in a daze, but he got up quickly and shunpo'd back to the bridge.

He immediately had to take a knee, as the power that blew him back bore down upon him again. Zaraki slowly lifted his head, only to find a man.

He was dressed in an all red cloak, and had black and grey hair. His left sleeve was empty, and was being used as a sling to hold the arm. In the other however, held a huge sword resting on his shoulder.

The man just looked at him impassively. He took one step closer to Zaraki, and Zaraki slipped out of conciousness then pulling himself back by pure adrenaline. He quickly looked twoard the dead hokage and the other fighters, but they had seemingly passed out long ago. Zaraki was on both knees now, a forced bow twoard the strange man.

"You will leave here, this boy's story has only begun, as has yours. Use your power, and live on." said the man in red, as he trned and walked away.

"and always remember the name. Auron." before dissapearing without a trace.

Zaraki, suddenly able to stand fell over in shock. Everyone was unconcious except for him, but he was fading fast. He crawled back over to Karu's limp form. He wrapped his hands around her waist before slipping away from the real world, tears streaming down his face.

(Sereitei- Soul Society)

Ichigo sat up quickly. It was noon, but he liked to sleep in on his days off. Being the cheif commander of the Gotei 13 was harder than he thought. But that wasnt what was bothering him. Just a few moments ago, he felt waves of reishi comming from Ningenkai. The reishi of Zaraki Kenpachi.

As Ichigo got out of bed, Rukai woke up next to him from the movement, wondering why Ichigo was waking up so early on his day off.

"Ichigo. Come back to bed." said Rukia taking a hold of his wrist.

"I just felt Zaraki Kenpachi's reishi in human world." replied Ichigo

Rukia was a little surprised, but it was nothing urgent, and she wanted him to stay.

"Come on Ichigo." said Rukia in a seductive voice, sliding the covers off of her body revealing her naked form.

Now Ichigo was in a predicament. Go find Zaraki, and possibly save the world before he does anything stupid down there, or get morning sex.

Ichigo _really_ wanted to save the world today, but hell. As long as it wasnt going to end the universe or something, Zaraki can fucking wait...

Ichigo slid back under the covers with a grin on his face.

"If you really want me to..." he said before pulling the covers back up over them both.

(1 week later- Konoha)

Naruto woke up slowly, realizing the the battle was over and he was probably in the hospital.

Sure enough, he looked to his left, and saw an IV attatched to his right arm, he sighed, before yanking it out. Sitting up, he saw Sakura next to him, and past her, was Haku.

_'So I guess Zabuza-chan came back to konoha with us, good I needed someone else to spar other than Kakashi.'_

_**'Jesus, your finally awake... Its been 4 days since we arrived at Konoha.'**_

Naruto got up on his feet, and slipped a Genjutsu over his demonic legs, and walked over to Haku and Sakura, only to find that Sauske, of all people, was asleep at Sakura's bedside.

Naruto was about to kick Sauske awake, until he heard Kakashi enter from the door behind him.

"Whats up Kakashi."

Kakashi raised his hand in greeting, before answering.

"Good, youre awake. We had quite some time with your recovery. At first be just layed you down in bed, knowing that Kyuubi would be healing you in a few minutes, but the red chakra rever came, and you had lost alot of blood by then."

Naruto gave a weak smile, before explaining.

"Ahh. Sorry, the power that guy was using cant be healed by demonic chakra, it only worsens the wound."

By this time, kakashi and Naruto were walking down the hallway between the rehabilitation rooms. They walked down a few doors, and then came to one that was bolted shut, and was being guarded by 2 ANBU.

"Im guessing this is the room there keeping Zabu-chan in." said naruto cooly.

Kakashi sighed, then opend the door.

"Sort of."

In a instant, naruto had his blade out, as it met with a now _very_ familiar katana. There, standing infront of him, was Zaraki.

Naruto and Zaraki pushed for dominance, no youki or reishi came into play, it was all a battle of muscle. kakashi placed a hand on each of the two teens, seperating them slightly.

"Hey. This is not the time to fight. Naruto, you know better. Zaraki was under the orders of his Kage when he attacked you, who is now dead."

Naruto scowled, then replied

"That doesnt mean that he's our ally now! Let me end him now before hes back to full strength."

Kakashi sighed again, before lightly pushing both boys away from each other. Both stood in a ready stance, but neither attacked.

"You two need to realize that in the shinobi world, your greatest enemy one day, could be your greatest ally the next. Now both of you put your swords away, while both of you are weakened at the moment, all I did was protect Sauske and Sakura, so I wouldnt have any problems pounding both of you into the ground."

Naruto smirked, before putting his sword away. Zaraki, after seeing his opponent still his blade, shelthed his aswell.

They walked up to each other, as Zaraki slowly lifted his hand to Naruto. naruto smield for a second, before quickly taking the hand given and shaking.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Zaraki, sorry but I dont have a last name"

The two smiled for a second, before laughing as they broke the shake.

kakashi smiled, before walking away fro the two, and into the room. Naruto and Zaraki followed behind him.

"Hey, atleast theres some good news now" said Zaraki, as he sat back down in bed, which was right next to an, amazingly, still asleep Zabuza.

"hm?" said Kakashi, while he sat down and pulled out his little orange book.

"Now Ive got a sparring partner." replied Zaraki grinning widely.

Naruto grinned back, before shifting his eyes toward the window, zaraki followed his eyes.

In a flash, both boys were out through the window running quickly to the closest training ground, laughing as they sprinted.

Kakashi was now at the window, he had missed catching naruto, who had jumped second, be a mere milisecond, but now the yelled through the window.

"NARUTO! ZARAKI!"

And so began a friendship in Destiny.

Done!

Please forgive me for not posting in so long, with my job, summer crap, and vacations, Ive been neglecting my readers. (Forgive me!) Rage is comming along nicely, and the first chapter is about ready for FF. OWA, is suspended for this site. I will still be e-mailing it out to the few freidns that still read it, but I am going to be focusing on Rage and Demon Within for a while now. Sorry if you wanted to read it.

So. Next chapter, Naruto and Zaraki grow inseperable, but what happens when the month is up, and the red cloaked man known as Auron finishes his plan. Who is he working for? Most of these will be answered next chapter. (Unless im in a spitefull mood, and decide to leave you with NOTHING!)

Ight people! Hope your having a good summer, hopefull a new chapter will be out before school starts up again.

R&R! any comments or suggestions on this story is appreciated! Those who review are my life force! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!

-Arget.


	6. Present: Spoiler: Kakashi vs Sarutobi

Hey guys, I'm finaly back! Please forgive me for not posting anything! As a gift, I decided to release one of the fights from a future chapter, that only my Beta has seen, as an apology and a little taste test. Ill be finishing chapter 6 up soon, things are beggining to turn, but no one will be getting this powerful for a long time...

Enjoy.

**Argetlam615**

(East of Konoha Ruins)

**Now my child...**

**Go forth...**

**Show them the power they have long forgotten...**

**Show them...**

"Yes, master" replied kakashi as he materialized into ningenkai.

On the outside Kakashi seemed to have not changed, but now, he walked with a sense of imortality, of invincibility. He slowly made his way through the forest, fazing right through the trees, on his way to the ruins of Konoha.

As kakashi finally reached the clearing, all that was left of Konoha was rubble. Some of the black fire from his master still bured on eternally. Standing in the middle of what was once Konoha, was Sarutobi Sauske, the third Hokage.

The hokage was in a white and blue robe, a wooden plate with the number '1' strapped to his shoulder.

"kakashi..." said the Hokage, "If that foul demon thought that seeing you would weaken my hand, then is is sorely mistaken. You have fallen my once-friend, now just a dispicable demon. Let me save your corrupted soul"

Kakashi did not show any emotion, just stood there with his left hand in his pocket, looking cocky.

Sarutobi sneered.

"Fine then, Demon. You will now feel the wrath of a vice captain!"

"Glimmer, Sakashuro!"

In a mere second, Sarutobi has two swords in his hands, one white, one yellow. The hokage took a double stance and rushed at kakashi.

kakashi bent backwards dodging the white blade, before planting his hand down belowhim, and spinning himself sideways to avoid the low sweep of the yellow blade. He pushed out, knocking his feet against Saruobi's guard to push himself away.

The hokage dissapeared, and appeared in air behind kakashi, swinging both swords in opposite directions, ready to slice his head off. Kakashi ducked down, before saying, in a calm voice.

"Fura-Janpu"

kakashi instantly dissapeared, the last 'u' reaching sarutobi's ears as he was already being cut.

kakashi, appeared for a second behind sarutobi, ending the technique, but had to dissapear again as the hokage swung his sword around his head.

Kakashi appeared about 10 feet away from the hokage, and put his left hand in his pocket.

Sarutobi was angered, Kakashi was much faster than him, he had to end this now.

"Bankai."

a white light flowed out of the hokage, and his swords melded into his skin.

The hokage was now in an all white robe, with 4 swords sticking out of his arms, and a metalic tail wih a blade on the end of it.

"This is my bankai, power over light. I have not perfected it yet, but its plenty for you.

kakashi's expression instantly became serious.

"I dont have any more time to play, oh well, I wanted atleast a few minutes to see you before you are extinguished" sighed Kakashi.

He placed his palm on his chest, and suddenly, a black energy erupted from kakashi. His hair fell down behind him, almost 2 feet long, his muscles bulged, his eyes, once white were washed over with a neon yellow. His hands grew thinner, his fingers elongated. If sarutobi looked carefully, he would see small sparks of electricity jump from finger to finger.

Kakashi pulled his right hand back, grabbing it with his left, electricity began to build up in his palm.

Sarutobi grinned.

"Chidori? Come now kakashi, are you getting desperate?"

Kakashi flashed towards the hokage, the lightning condensing.

Sarutobi's expression changed, a glint of fear in his eyes.

The electricity focuses into the tips of his pointer and middle finger, losing its chrping noice, and gaining a sharp, eye-watering screech.

In a second, kakashi was just infront of the Hokage, bent down.

His fingertips met Sarutobi's chin.

Like a bolt of lightning, a thick beam shot out into the air.

Sarutobi flipped back, he had just barely missed the blow, jerking his neck with such speed he almost broke it.

"No matter how powerful its become! If you miss its over!"

But Sarutobi was alone.

he turned around quickly, only to see the back of kakashi.

He was returned to his original form, his left hand in his pocket, walking away from sarutobi, already almost out of eyesight.

He opened his mouth slightly.

...

**"El Thor."**

The sky above Sarutobi split in half, as the hokage looked up to the sky.

A gantic beam of lightning, atleast 50 feet wide, crushed down onto the earth below. It scorched, burned, and grinded down upon the earth. Continuing the beam for a few seconds before slowly dispersing. Kakashi didnt even look back, he only said one sentence, before pocketing a small piece of paper and warping away.

**"I never miss."**

Chap 6 will be up soon, expect alot of things to change! The tides turn in...

Chapter 6: Death.

Ja Ne.

Argetlam615


	7. Chapter 6: Death Pressure

Oh my God! Im done!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Schools been a bitch. if anyones in the IB program as a Junior and Senior would know, I dont have alot of free time... But Im done with this chapter. Great Konoha is comming up soon, Rage is going well. One Winged Angel is AFK for a little while... But oh well, its an awesome story, but I have too many of them.

Whatever, but thank you to everyone who is reading this, wether you just got the story update on your email, or you are a new reader, you guys are my fuel! Please review! I havent been able to go over it and check the grammer, cause my beta is in the same boat im in with school. But once I can, the few grammer is didnt catch will be fixed.

Please enjoy! and please review!

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

"**Demon talking"**

_**Demon Thinking **_

God/Ancient talking 

_God/Ancient thinking _

Chapter 6--0000--0000--0000--

(two weeks later)

The clash of metal on metal echoed through the silent village of Konoha. The sun was just barely slipping over the horizon, but two boys were already on the move.

Naruto smiled broadly as he jumped away from a low slash from Zaraki's new zanpaktou. The serrated edge both sliced the ground around him, and dug up small pieces of the earth, flying around with each swing to the earth below.

Zaraki was smiling just as wide, and he did a back flip to get more distance, before grabbing his sword with his right hand, and lazily sitting it on his shoulder like his father had.

"Come on Uzumaki, Im already bored and it's only the break of dawn." said Zaraki smugly, before letting the sword drop from his hand. It easily slipped into the ground due to its sharpness. Now with free hands, Zaraki pushed them together. Reiatsu quickly gathered round him in large quantities, before he yelled to the heavens above.

"Tentai Douki!"

Suddenly, Zaraki's white hair started to streak with black highlights, before seeming to sharper and stand up and out, growing at a fast pace.

There, standing before Naruto, was what looked like a smaller form of Zaraki Kenpachi, from the sword on his shoulder again, to the golden bells of his hair.

As soon as Zaraki had melded with his father, a black eye patch grew over his right eye, and his teeth grew sharper. His normally white hair had large black streaks through it. The black was slowly growing over his normal white hair, soon to be eclipsing the white altogether.

Naruto started to sweat as the reiatsu increase the air pressure. but then grinned.

"So early in the morning zaraki? Fine. Kai."

Even before the genjutsu over his demonic legs could completely dissapear, Naruto was already right infront of Zaraki's face, sword at his neck. Before he could begin to gloat, Zaraki's blade was flicked up from the ground, its sharp edge about to slice naruto in half at the crotch. (ouch)

Naruto jumped away from Zaraki, seeming to dissapear with each movement. While Zaraki could never move at Naruto's speed, sparring all day every day for the last 3 weeks had increased his eyesight exponentially. He was now just beggining to see a slight flicker in te air as naruto moved. Zaraki rushed at naruto intent on finishing the fight before Naruto could go on the offensive again.

Naruto smiled, before Zaraki's blade wisped through his after image. Naruto then appeared behind Zaraki, and slashed his sword at Zaraki's back.

Zaraki quickly picked his sword up, and flung it around his back to block the shot. Sure Naruto was faster in movement, but Zaraki far outpaced his in swordplay. He lashed out at naruto's fingers, slicing them off instantly. Naruto grimaced in pain, his sword dropping to the ground.

Zaraki smirked, before rushing at naruto, his sword ready to come down on his head.

Naruto caught his breath, his head facing the ground, smirking.

"Akuma **Douki"**

Naruto's hair instantly ran red with blood, it dripping from his spikes and falling onto his shoulders. His eyes shifted to a red glow, while red youki started to surround him, taking shape and forming 3 tails behind him. The ground below him trembled as Naruto's demonic feet dug into the ground, as he caught Zaraki's sword with his newly made claws.

Zaraki pushed harder on his blade, looking aggrivated.

"Not fair. Kyuubi lets you have a third of her youki, while I only get 1 percent on Kenpachi's."

Naruto smiled, flashing extremely sharp teeth, before wrapping his fingers around Zaraki's blade, and wrenching it from his hands, the sheer power of the youki protecting his hands.

Now both fighters were without their swords, and in a second, naruto dissapeared.

Zaraki tensed, the next thing he felt was Naruto on his back. His claws sinking into his arms, while his jaw was lightly clenching around the side of his throat, ready to rip it out.

Zaraki let the reiatsu slip from him, before putting his hands up.

"I Concede."

Naruto let the power receed into his stomach, before jumping off of Zaraki's back, both boy's injuries healing within seconds.

Naruto smiled, Zaraki mimiced his features.

"476 fights." said Zaraki.

"239 wins for me. Your slacking Zaraki-chan" said Naruto, picking up Thannatogarrum.

"Hn." Zaraki picked up his nameless sword. His father was unable to communicate with it, but hopefullyhe would be able to someday.

Naruto and Zaraki turned towards the entrance, and started to head to their appartment withoutsaying another word, but large smiles plastered on their faces.

(Unknown)

The man known as Auron smirked. He was currently walking quickly through some large ruins that coated an old Island from long ago named Besaid. He stopped at a small waterfall that fell from a statue of a man. There was a small engraving at the foot of the stone, it was unreadable now, but Auron knew exactly what it once said.

"Our savior, our hero. His story is now over, but let our own continue. Tidus." said Auron, reminicising over times long past. He quickly took a step back, before taking his sword in both hands, and driving his sword down into the ground infront of the statue.

"Dragon Fang"

The ground around the statue exploded, sending huge boulders flying through the air, before totally disintegrating them. Auron smiled again as he reached down into the hole right by the statue's feet. He pulled out a dark blue and gold blade, it had a grusome back-sided tip and large spikes that extended backwards past the grip.

Auron took the sword in his unused left hand, before walking away.

"Sorry Tidus. But I need to borrow this..." was all he said before he bagan to dissapear.

Auron paused for a moment and closed his eyes. Before smiling.

"Your willing do so much for a simple chance? He might not even be able to pass the test."

There was no audible answer, but Auron obviously heard something, as he nodded.

Auron slowly let the left of his coat fall from his shoulder. Revealing his concealed left arm. It was littered with gruesome, deep, scars, but they were aligned into a intricate seal that pulsed blue and white randomly.

"Come." was all that was said from Auron.

A great power exploded from Auron, it plowed over the ruins like a heavy wind, blowing up and outwards in all directions. The sky above split in half, then the dimension itself split under the pressure. The ground around Auron was obliterated in a millisecond, leaving Auron floating in the air, his left arm now stretched to the sky. Suddenly, color released itself from everything around him, as the power stripped the boundaries of Fate and Gods themselves. The once blue blade that Auron had recovered glowed a blinding white, before instantly switching to a dull black. Auron took the blade in his left hand, and pulled his arm down, facing the earth far below. From the hilt, black liquid dripped, covering over only the blue, leaving the gold untouched.

Not a second after the black completely covered the once blue sections of the blade, Auron flung his coat over his left arm again. And as soon as it came, everything flipped back to normal. The black liquid seeped into the blade, leaving the blade in the new color. Auron then fell to one knee.

"Hmph. I still cant take that much energy when I'm in ningenkai. I must train more."

Auron took his blade his in his right hand, and the new sword in his left hand, hidden under the coat. He smirked, before he wisped away into the air like dust in the wind. His last sentence echoing through the now empty ruins.

"You will become powerful, young Naruto."

(Konoha)

Both Naruto and Zaraki were frozen stiff. Tear streamed down Zaraki's eyes, and Naruto looked like he had just been run throgh with a katana.

The power that just exploded through the land left them both paralyzed and mute. They were frozen mid step, their mouths ran dry, as even breathing was found difficult. The entire day passed, and Naruto and Zaraki slowly found their muscles again, at the moment, they fell to their knees, and shivered.

The power that seemed to plow over the land came like a bulldozer. It wiped not just Konoha, but every hidden village down. Almost every ninja in the elemental countries were brought to their knees. Many civilians dies of heart attacks, and all ninjas under jounin rank were incapacitated. Naruto and Zaraki were one of the few that were even able to move after the rush. They moved quickly over to te hokage's tower, where many chuunin lay blacked out. Waiting for their missions for that morning.

When they burted through the doors, they were met with only a handfull of people.

The hokage, who looked like he was going to be sick. Jiraya and Tsunade, the two Sannin of Konoha, Kakashi, a green clad man with a black bowlcut that Naruto identified as Maito Gai, and an ANBU captain.

The hokage looked at the two boys at first with wonder, than a sense of understanding crept over his face.

"I see that your 'condition' has let you recover quite quickly, Uzumakii-san, Zaraki-kun."

Naruto and Zaraki quickly walked over to the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama, what the hell is going on?" asked Zaraki

The hokage turned his back to the two boys, before explaining while looking out the window. Many of the jounin were suprised at the Hokage's actions, who was always friendly to Naruto.

"About 12 hours ago, an extremel large urge of enrgy was recorded , it was not able to be traced, because even now the youki has seeped thrugh entire land. you two might not feel it, but it is taking a constant stream of chakra to keep our bodies from collapsing. I am sending team 7 to investigate on the subject."

Sarutobi turned to Zaraki. ignoring Naruto for the moment.

"Zaraki-kun, would you be able to stay here and guard Konoha, if the thing that made this surge comes here?"

Zaraki's eyes blanked for a moment as he thought about even meeting a creature that could emit such a power, before he answered.

"I will stay for your protection Hokage-sama, but if the creature that manipulated so much youki comes here, I will be utterly destroyed along with this village."

The hokage nodded his head slightly, expecting such a response. before turning to Kakahi and the ANBU captain.

Kakashi, Yamato, please joint-lead team 7 on this search."

Yamato bowed, not saying a word, and kakashi, suprisingly, had a serious glint in his eye. He bowed as well, before both men sunk straight into the ground.

Naruto and Zaraki looked at each other, then nodded. Naruto grasped Zaraki's forearm, Zaraki mirrored his actions.

"Dont die, Uzumaki. I look forward to kicking your ass when you get back."

Naruto scoffed, before gripping Zaraki's arm tighter, grinning.

"You dont need to worry, when I return, the next thing youll see is the ground."

Both boys smiled.

"Live to fight another day. Live to see each other again." both boys rang.

Thier voices carried through the room, and out over the city, a faint whisper to all below. Time seemed to stand still, as a chill ran up the spine of the hokage. It felt like kami itself was breathing on his neck. Even as the whisper traveled to the workers around the room, and the villagers below, so soft that they couldnt understand what was said, felt the same chill.

Naruto fazed out of existence, already meeting up with kakashi and yamato.

Zaraki turned to the Hokage and the rest of the shinobi.

"So, what the plan?"

(Konoha, south gate)

Sakura and Sauske were a little aggrivated.

They were now being rushed from their houses by ANBU black ops, and were dragged to Konoha's south gate with an ANBU pack on their shoulders. The two could still barely move, even with the special seals placed on them by the ANBU. Sakura was appaled when the women's bag did not have any make up, or any real food, only packaged stuffs of grain for energy.

Soon after, they met with three people.

Two were in full ANBU gear, one with a wooden bokken on his back. The other had a wicked looking flamberge on his shoulder. The tip splayed out in random directions for splitting apart an oponent.

The third was Naruto, and he was the scariest of the three.

His white blade, was on his shoulder, but his blue eyes were a jet black with no pupils. Sauske shivered when he saw the eyes, but Naruto did not make eye contact with any person there. A red trench cloak covered his body, but what seemed to be belts strapped his left arm to his body under the red cover, leaving the left arm flapping in the wind.

A thin, red coat of energy seemed to slip over his body, as the three walked stright past Sauske and Naruto.

"Lets go, you two." Said a familiar voice from the man with the flamberge.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" said Sakura

"Move. Were going." was all that kakashi replied, before leaping into the air, Sauske and Sakura bolting away to catch up to him.

(Heading North.)

The group has decided that, due to the large Tidal Waves that crushed into the coast minutes after the wave of chakra, that it had to have come from an island. Naruto and Kakashi were conversing in sign while they ran, as Yamato went over different tactics of attacking powerful foes. Sakura and Sauske were barely keeping up, their stamina comming to the limit. Sakura faultered for a second, and missed the next branch she was to jump on. Yamato grabbed the next branch, and sprung down to catch Sakura mid air, while grabbing Sauske in the process.

Sauske was too tired to argue, as he also passed out. Yamato threw both teens into the air, before curling his fingers together and creating a small platform for the two of them to lay on.

Yamato was about to power a fuuton jutsu to move the playform, but Naruto quickly appeared below to wood. He took a nail, and carved a small, but intricate seal onto the bottom of the wood. It then rose into the air, and followed naruto's movement.

yamato, using the ANBU sign language asked

"What is that seal, naruto-san?"

Naruto looked over to Yamato, and signed.

"Its a retroviral chakra preservation seal. The seal used small parasites in the air, and mutates them to steal the chakra from the life around it, then gives it to the host. I then made that chakra power the flight of the wood"

Yamato was a little suprised at the knowledge this young boy had.

'Thanks for that, kyu.'

**'Heh. I can atleast made you SEEM smart. the seal I just made is a demon seal that uses the souls of the slosest human to power it. I nice gift for when the two wake up to find their more exhausted than they were when they dropped.'**

naruto smirked , before blazing away, kakashi and Yamto a step behind him.

(Unknown Location)

A slim figure, one amoung hundreds, rised from his knees, his black cloak falling back over the rest of his body. The figure turned over it's hood, revealing what looked like a human with blue skin.

"Forgive, my lord. But it seems that we are unable to take the second one."

Planted infront of them was a large stake, with a gigantic chain, almost a yeard thick, pulled into the ground by the stake.

The chained rattled fiercely fora second, acompanying a deafening roar. The man's cloak billowed from the blast of wind. Then a voice, so dark, ominous, and booming that it filled the chamber surrounding them, and rattled the bones of the men.

**"Rrrr. The Lord will not be pleased with such. Those fools dont dare to take the first boy, do they?"**

"No, oh great one, not even Zanmaru himself can stop us from welcoming him here, where he belongs."

The voiced boomed again, this time with a hint of pleasure in it.

**"Good, Good. Now contact Plague. It is time he finished his job and returns to me."**

"Yes oh honorable. Oh great Demon God, Anima."

With that, then man sat down, and sent a mental link to a create far away, and gave it it's mission.

(Old besaid island)

Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato arrived at the best possible location for the explosion to have taken place, but found nothing.

"There is no island here" said Yamato, "Our search was for naught"

Naruto closed his eyes and sat down to the ground.

"No..." he said, "We are here."

Naruto's eyes turned red as he charged his youki along with Kyuubi's.

"Akuma **Douki"** Said Naruto, as the youki completely overcame his body.

**"Akuma Ato: Osen Hikari"**

The light shot in an arc into the middle of the ocean, but began to spread out over what seemed to be an invisible floor. It rooled over cliffs and washed over ruins, creating a visible cover to an invisible island.

**"This is powerful magic. To be able to hide an entire island with such a perfect illusion. The work of a black mage."**

Naruto snapped his fingers, and like a shatter, the island was then visible, sitting openly infront of them. Naruto's youki dropped, and he explained.

The spell was based off of a simple thought, if your mind knew the islnd was there, you would be able to see it. As we saw my lutsu spread over the ground, we has knowledge of the mountain in our minds.

The three walked up a small fork in the road, and turned right, but met with the start of a river.

"Looks like were going swimming" said Kakashi as the three jumped into the water. They used chakra to push the water behind them as they kicked, much faster than walking ontop of it.

The group quickler made their way to a small clearing and found themselves against three way road. The path to their right, when naruto tried to approach it, was shocked terribly, before being blown back a few feet. In that instant, Naruto turned around and started to walk to the left.

"Naruto, this way is obviosuly correct, if there is a guard here." replied kakashi.

Naruto turned around, a solemn look on his face, something looked distant in his eyes.

"The ruins below this mountain lay an incredible force, one which one, I cannot defeat, and two, should never be disturbed again."

Kyuubi, who was inside naruto, was still amazed by the power of the creature that resided in the ruins. Even from up here, she could feel it, unmoving, just perched atop a large, rundown cathedral.

The three were making their way through a long road that followed on the edge of a cliff, when Sauske and Sakura woke up from their 'nap'.

Immediately, Sauske felt the constant sap of hakra, and nearly fainted again, and Sakura didnt even have time for the circle to take her chakra, as she fell off of the wood.

"Where the hell are we?" said Sauske, scratching his head.

Sakura took a few steps back, before grasping onto Sauske's arm, making the Uchiha blush.

"Sauske-kun-"

Sakura was cut off, as Naruto shoved his sword stright through her stomach, pinning her to the ground.

Everyone was in shock, even Naruto, before he began to scream.

The mask over his right sholder, the one that held Kusari, shuddered violently, before cracking.

A black shadow seemed to overcome Naruto, before is shifted to the left, revealing Kusari holding the white blade.

**"Foolish Boy. It looks like Ill be taking the white dragon sword back. My mission has started."**

Naruto and Kakashi yelled, as they charged Kusari with elmental attacks. Sauske just knelt down over Sakura's slowly dying body, tears streaming down his face.

"Sakura..." he whimpered.

Sakura coughed up bood, the small river of red flowing out of the sides of her mouth. The wound had ripped her intesines out of her body, and they hung limply from the hole to the ground.

"W-why.." coughed Sakura.

"Why didnt y-you protect me s-sauske?"

Sauske was shattered, he couldnt do a damn thing about this situation, because of his weakness, sakura was about to die.

Sauske's eyes glimmered in the sunlight, as Sakura's last breath hitched away, and she layed limp.

The sun beamed down on an active Sharingan eye, the sunlight falling down on the two.

Naruto and Kakashi were being pushed back quickly, Kusari was much more powerful than the two, even combined.

Naruto unleashed his kurosu-pairagan, and fliped back in a neutral stance.

"Kakashi, keep him off me."

Kakashi nodded, before dissapearing while holding the ram seal.

"Kuchiyose" came kakashi's voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Shifuto ha , Makokaminari"

In a flash, kakashi was infront of Kusari, the flamberge now a brilliant yellow, crackling at the demon's neck.

**"He's mine"** said a voice behind kakashi.

Sauske stood up slowly, his muscles tense, ready to pounce on his prey.

His eyes held the three tomoe sharingan, but even as he walked to the battlefield, the black makrs began to spin, slowly moving towards the center of his eye.

The tomoes finally came together in the center, forming a three pronged shuriken in the center of the red eyes.

A wind picked up around the boy as a white dot appeared in the black.

The dot expanded into a circle than centered itself just around the now spiked pupil.

Sauske dissapeared instantly, and flashed behind Kusari. The demon smiled, before flipping backwards, right over Sauske, ready to kill the boy quickly. But as smooth as water, Sauske turned around, and pulled Plague up to him, chest to chest, and looked directly into his eyes.

**"Zettai Tsukiyomi."**

The demon scoffed.

**"Poor boy, your insignificant sharingan, no matter how different, is but a diluted version of the demon's gift, the pairagan. You could never-"**

The demon was cut off as his eyes began to bleed. Sauske's eyes were spinning rapidly, the white circle growing wider the faster the pipul spun.

**"No.. No way am I GONNA LET SOME PATHETC HUMAN TAKE OVER MY MIND!"**

The demon began to change rapidly infront of them. His spikes grew back and bent down, piercing into the ground behind him, his claws grew exponentailly, creating fingers that were almost as long as the arm itself. His head cracked horizontally, opening up a seperate set of jaws, a black smoke shifted behind the demon, before coating the ground around him. Then, out of the new jaw, a white spirit emerged and wrapped itself around the body.

**"Heh. If my mission has been givin, then I have no poblems revealing myself. I am Plague, one of the 10 demon sins."**

Naruto paled as kyuubi flooded his mind with information on the demon sins. Kusari, no Plague was not just some shadow demon, he was just playing with them.

but Sauske simply jumped back, before closing his eyes for a second, before opening them, the pupil spinning rapidly.

**"Noroi no Ameratsu"**

Black fire rose around Plague, before attatching itself to the demon and burning into it's skin. The demon felt a seer of pain as a rune with the number 100 was burned onto it's forehead.

The demon took a step towoards the group, before feeling the flash of pain again, as the 100 turned into a 99.

Sauske relaxed, the white crcle shrinking away back into his pupil, as he turned around.

"You have 99 more movements, before yu are banished away to the void, where Ameratsu himself will torture you until oblivion."

The demon looked scared at this, as he bgan to dissapear in black smoke.

**'This is bad, Ive got to finish my mission before the damned timer runs out. I can handle that Ameratsu bastard, but if I dont finish this, ill have the great Anima at my neck.'**

The demon appeared silently, still in his new form, in front of the Konoha gates.

He had a number 51 on his forehead.

Plenty of time...

(back with team 7)

Sauske was now crying over Sakura's dead body, as naruto began to sneer.

Then he felt it.

No... It was two.

This power, so immense, so far away from him, an inconceivable distance.

He was scared. No, terrified.

In that second, he turned his head slowly, to see his sensei, someone he called his friend, Hatake Kakashi's body fall to the ground.

There was a rain of blood, as something landed behind him, Naruto already knew what it was.

The bloody skull of his sensei lay behind him, his mouth open in a final scream of pain.

Naruto fell to his knees, as Yamato's body slowly fell into pieces at the ground. Blood gushed from the slabs of meat that was once his team member.

Sauske looked behind his shoulder, catching eyes with Naruto.

"Naru-" was all he could say.

The left side of his face began to sag, as blood began to drip from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears.

Uchiha Sauske fell to the ground, one halfgoing left, the other half faling right.

Standing behind all of them, was that man.

Naruto's face was emotionless, he turned to the man, an unbarable hatred to intense tht it could not even show itself on his face. But his actions were stopped as he looked at the man.

Auron, just finishing getting rid of the rest of the group, turned to the Naruto boy, shealthing the small dagger he used to slay the men, itwas barely 3 inches long.

The boy, Naruto Uzumaki stopped when he saw him putback the blade, then smirked.

'He should be noticing Plague's youki by now.'

True to Auron's guess, naruto's head snapped South, toward Konoha.

Naruto felt it again, this time stronger, it swept over him again.

It was comming from Konoha, it was attacking Konoha.

It was attacking Zaraki.

There was no way he was going to let his last friend die as well. This man, this thing that he owed vengance to would have to wait, there was another power, he had more to lose.

Naruto slipped a quick look at Auron, before stepping forward.

"Here." said Auron. "A Gift"

Auron threw him the black and gold sword. It spun perfetly in Naruto's direction, before the handlge slipped into his hand.

"Caladbolg, the Hard Sword, is a legendary sword, owned by someone who knew much about redemption, something you now seek."

Naruto looked at the sword, and he felt a sharp, jolt flow through his body, as a voice seemed to crack into his head.

"Looks like a new story is starting... It is up to you on how the story ends..."

Naruto gripped the blade tightly, before releasing the self genjutsu on his legs, allowing him to use their full power.

He looked at Auron.

"You will die. I promise"

Auron smirked as Naruto dissapeared toward Konoha. As he did, small sheres seemed to grow from his chest, and floated through his body easily.

"Already have, twice." sadi Auron as he pulled himself backwards, trough a rip in the dimenson, back into the darkness.

Naruto was speeding towards Konoha at a rate that would kill any human. he would cover the distance they ran over days, in bu a few more seconds...

He arrived at Konoha's gate, it was still up, obstructing his view of the city, but was scorched black.

This time, he wasnt going to let his friend die.

"Im comming for you, Zaraki."


	8. Chapter 7: An Immortal Combat

Yo! Im back!

Theres going to be some big changes in the locations where everyone is. Ill be explaining the more important parts of it here once, but it will explained again later in the story's dialogue.

Demon World:

Contains multiple levels, total: Unknown

Upper-most level: The wastelands: Almost infinite span of dry land and mountains, rarely inhabited.

3rd level: City of Orken, surrounded by the Red Dunes. Vast dessert. City: main commerce, living sector, colleseum.

levels after and 3rd level arent needed for you not to feel lost at the moment, the info will come in time.

Seireitei:

Seireitei, main station for Shinigami. Surrounded by various landscapes, similar to ningenkai.

.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

If you thought that last chapter was hectic, your heads are gonna spin. Everything is crumbling around naruto, everything is revealed in..

**Chapter 7: An Immortal Combat**

Zaraki slid to the ground, the left side of his body regenerating after he was ripped in half.

Not a week after the group had left, Konoha was put under seige by nothing short of a monster. It called itself Plague, and it was now making quick work of the village.

Zaraki flipped backward once his body was back together, then gripped his sword with both hands.

"You think you can kill me that easily!!" screamed Zaraki as yellow reiatsu began to flow from his body.

"Tenai Douki." said Zaraki, his hair already begining to become a dull black.

At that moment, Plague turned around and faced a large building, the Academy. He grinned with his razor teeth, before raising a huge claw to destroy the building. Students and Teachers were still scrambling out of the building, when from the right, Plague was hit by a rockslide of molten lava. The conbination of a katon and doton jutsu.

Sarutobi and Iruka stood staring the monster down infront of the academy. The Hokage dissapeared, flashing through hand seals, as Iruka held his hands in a strange seal, gathering chakra.

Zaraki's feet dug into the ground, as he pulledmore reiatsu. Deep inside the boy, Zaraki Kenpchi was silent, but had a large grin on his face.

'Heh, looks like were going home.' thought the shinigami. He wondered how Ichigo was doing since he sealed himself into his son so long ago.

Plague grinned manically, he had 12 movements left, he crashed two claws into the ground, as black energy bubbled up around the arms. In a second, all of the black spread out into an intricate seal so large it covered almost all of Konoha.

**Sorry, but I dont have too much time... Akuma no seishin! Amaashi no Issenkuro Buredo!!"**

The black seal was a summoning, thought the terrified Hokage, as the sky drained to black, and blades started to rain down on the people of Konoha, thousands were murdered. The Academy crumbled, the students inside were crushed in a bloddy pulp from the stone above. A man screamed as a sword landed into his foot, and soon died after as another came down and sliced through his mouth, the tip going stright out the back of his neck as he looked up. Women and children screamed as the crawled along, blood streaking behind their bodies on the stone floor.

Black swords ripped villagers in half, and pierced Iruka in the stomach, he snarled at the pain, but continued to slowly build up chakra.

'If Im going to get killed, Ill bring this demon to the void with me!' Iruka's eyes glowed, as his fingers began to turn black.

'Atleast this family curse has some use before its gone.'

" Nami Ririsu: Hasai Takashio!" Screamed Zaraki as water was drawn from the earth and the air and pooled around his feet. It rose to heights impossible in Nature, before spinning and condensing into a single huge stream of water. It slammed into Plague asa the ground shook from the pressure. The demon's body was pushed back about 50 feet, but then something terrible happened...

**"Ugh, only 3 moves left, cant help it. Sorry master, I underestimated that Uchiha boy..."**

The demon suddenly was pulled down by a black substance, its body condensed, and a voice was just barely heard from inside the mass of black.

**"Demon Limiter. Kai."**

The three fighters only saw a thin, almost human-looking figure through the fading black, it was almost 7 feet tall, but it's body was humanoid.

Zaraki was preparing another jutsu, while pulling out his sword.

Sarutobi was going through the seals for the Shiki Fuuin.

Iruka almost had enough chakra built up to use his final attack.

Everything went black.

Everything died.

Everyone just dropped.

There stood the new Plague, released into his true form. His black hair fell down to his feet. Red, amost scaled skin covered his body. Clawed, scaly hands hanged limp at his sides. There were two numbers burned into his body.

One, was the number 1, which adorned his forhead from Sauske's curse.

The other was the number 13 carved deeply into his collar area, right beside his left shoulder, signifying him as the strongest of the 10 demon sins.

(Konoha gate)

As Naruto turned a corner of Konoha, he rushed toward the Hokage's office, a large battle was going on there and he could feel Zaraki's reiatsu.

Then the pain came.

He knew he wasnt attacked, but the pain still came. Just the youki emminating from the battle site was burning through his skin and cracking his bones. In a second, it was gone. And Naruto, already beggining to heal, ruhed over to where the energy came from. He would not lose another friend.

He saw him. He knew exactly who is was, the energy was the similar to the monster Plague. He saw him stretch his hand out infront of him, and scratch the air, ripping a portal into complete darkness. He rose from the ground without moving a muscle, and floated into the portal. Naruto turned, and saw him. In a bloody mess on the ground just a few feet infront of him.

His head turned slowly, his eyes glistened as he slowly lifted his arm towards the corpse of his friend.

The ground under his feet crunched as he slowly stepped forward, one step at a time. His mouth clamped shut, tears falling down his face.

Gravel was rustled and pushed into the air as he fell to his knees by Zaraki's body. Blood began to soak into Naruto's pant legs. He didnt say a word. The only sound was the crackling of the burning city around him.

No tears came, only silence.

He picked zaraki's body up, and put his forhead to his dead friend's chest. Zaraki's mouth opened from the gravity, and blood fell from the once closed opening, covering Naruto's bonde hair with his friend's blood. Naruto didnt even notice, he gripped Zaraki's body, before lifting his head to the sky.

He opened his mouth slightly, and closed his eyes.

(The Wastelands)

His hand gripped the ground. He left the hard gravel being crushed under his fingers. He opened his eyes. The ground was a sickly orange, the nutrients of the ground had died long ago.

He pushed himself to his knees, and breathed in deep. His lungs filled with air, and with it, came a new burst of energy. Kakashi's eyes flew open. He jumped to his feet and pumped his body with chakra. It flared around for a second, raging out of control. Kakashi's skin was burning from the energy, his muslces werent used to dealing with this much chakra.

Not soon after this chakra burst, a small creature, not even 5 feet tall, walked slowly out of a small cave not 100 yeards from Kakashi. It tasted the chakra eminating from the man, then howled loudly.

Kakashi turned sharply to the little demon, as hundreds of the things burst from every hole available. kakashi smirked, he didnt have time to think about where he was.

"Chidori!"

(Demon World, Unknown Location)

Auron was in a room completely covered in white marble. A man stood next to him. He had a hulking figure, and a huge chain wrapped itself around his arms and neck, seeming to strangle him when he moved. The rest of the chains dragged themselves on the ground as he walked with the man in red.

**"Auron. How is the boy?**" asked the man in a stiff, demonic voice.

"He's almost here, Gate Keeper. But it will be some time before he is able to finish his task." said Auron, who's voice, though rough, sounded almost angelic when compared to the demon to his left.

The demon laughed roughly, showing his pointed teeth.

**"Oh yes, but my master just wishes him in a safe place, somewhere **_**he**_** cant touch him. With all due respect Auron, but why are we here?"**

Auron smirked, before resting his blade on the ground.

"Im going away for a while Gate Keeper. Keep things in order for me. Im training."

**"Ahh."** grumbled the Gate Keeper. **"your going into the black room again? Still cant understand how you do it. Id tear myself apart before goin in there willingly."**

Auron picked up the sword, and walked into a small circle draw in the center of the room.

"Just do it. I dont have time, im gonna try and get in a few thousand years."

Gate Keeper just grunted, before kneeling, and putting his hands to te ground.

**"Oh great one. Anima. Push this soul down into the depths. Show him true horror, bring him true pain, let him feel the darkness..."**

As the demon chanted, the chains glowed, and a blood red and black circle appeared below Auron.

**"Have a good time in Oblivion."** said Gate Keeper.

"Ill be back before he comes, but if something goes wrong, just bring him to Orken."

Those were Auron's last words, as he sunk into the ground without a trace.

(Unknown)

Sauske opened his eyes, and screamed. Louder than he had ever. The pain was beyond measure,

His mind broke and recovered again in seconds, his body was tearing itself apart and rebuilding itself, his eyes felt like gasoline was poured on them and a fire lit in his head. He tried to thrash around, but his body couldnt move. Then, suddenly, all the pain stopped. He felt no repercussions, he felt, amazing, better than he had ever felt his entire life.

A voice seemed to whisper directly into his mind.

"Stop trying to resist the flame, endure, my son. Endure."

At the mention of being his son, Sauske turned his head tward where he heard the voice, but he saw nothing. Then, the voice whispered into his head again, seemingly coming from everywhere.

"I am fixing you, young Uchiha, my son."

"Who are you?" yelled Sauske, he was suprised that his voice was deeper.

"I am Ameratsu, the demon that gave Uchiha Madara the first sharingan. You are in my realm."

Sauske would have smiled if the pain didnt come back then at full force. His body was being torn apart again, his eyes burst from their sockets, making him blind, then rebuilding themselves again moments later. The demon continued to talk, as though Sauske wasnt in such intense pain. But the boy clenched his jaw, breaking it in the process, but he didnt scream.

"I have thought of many modifications I could have made to your species, but every uchiha that comes here did not show any promise. To push yourself to the limit, not power through sacrifice, but remorse... That is the key Uchiha. I will change your body into a true Uchiha, you will be reborn in the fires of remorse."

Sauske, unable to say anything, focused on only one thought.

'I want to be strong.'

(Konoha Ruins)

Naruto exploded in a blazing hail of fire and brimstone. A black chakra screeched form his chest as it shot into the air and pierced the sky. Kyuubi's chakra, still a deep red, leveled all of the buildings still standing. Nothing was left alive.

Naruto's mouth clenched. His teeth cracked under the pressure, shattering them, blood seeping from his jaw.

His blue eyes turned red, overcome with kyuubi's chakra.

Then even the red was turned over.

A solid black eye crept over the red. The black pupil inverted to white.

The black chakra that was his fury overcame even kyuubi's chakra.

Konoha went black, and through the surrounding darkness, everyone in fire country could hear a deafening roar.

One of a demon.

The black took over Naruto's body, in the last few moments that Naruto could still see, he grabbed Caladbolg, which hummed as it too was enveloped in darkness.

(3 days later.)

kakashi grabbed one of the demons by its head, charging electricity through it and liquifying the brain inside. He couldnt figure out how he was able to have this kind of power. It seemed as if the lightning was listening to him. Kakashi charged two chidoris and dissapeared, weaving in and out of the horde of demons, slicing their throats as he ran by. He jumped high into the air.

He had been preparing this attack for hours now. slowly building up the pressure in his core until it was about to burst. He even took the time to name it...

The lightning instantly crackled to life as he held his hands above his head in the air. He was falling fast toward the large group. The lightning grew, until it was as large as a basketball.

Kakashi clasped his hands, and threw them down at the demons.

"Suto Yaburi! Ichiban!"

In a flash of white light, the bolt struck the ground.

There were no surviving demons. Their charred corpses crumbled and joined the red dust that covered the ground. Kakashi stood in the middle of the carnage and smiled. He still didnt feel his chakra dissipate. He turned, and in the distance, he saw another group of the demons, but this time, much larger. Kakashi clenched his fist, and sprinted toward them. Little did he know that both of his eyes were slowly turning a bright yellow, the sharingan was absent...

(Demon World, Wastelands)

The darkness was gone, he was still clutching Caladbolg. But this place wasnt Konoha. The ground was a crackled orange, a mountain rage stood behind him. Naruto turned and saw Kyuubi getting up next to him.

She had changed. Her hair, once a sheet of blood red, now had creeping tips of black at the bottom, like it was intent on taking over the rest of the red. She turned to him, and gasped.

"Naruto. Youre.."

Naruto's hair was a gunmetal color, it was a few inches longer, but it still stood up limply in the air. His eyes, still the dark black with white, almost diamond-looking irises. Caladbolg was gripped in his right hand, its tip digging into the ground as he held it behind him. He had on the baggy black pants from before, but now he was shirtless. It seemed as if whoever designed his legs did a makeover on his whole body.

His skin was dark, a grey deeper than his hair, but over his forarms, small spikes in the shape of triangles ran up the middle of his arms in a line. ending at his elbows. His shoulders tipped off in spikes about 2 inches long, he lifted his arm and they didnt come near his face. His knees and shins had similar spikes, but he could only feel them through the black pants. His chest seemed to have grown more muscular, but when he tepped them, where muscle once was, an extremely hard, bonelike substance covered his entire chest. It seemed to somehow bend with his body as he moved, but when he tapped his chest, it was harder than stone.

His teeth stuck out slightly over his lower lip. He looked over the rest of his skin, and it seemed that it was of the same mysterious material that was on his chest. His kneeled down, the spikes on his shin digging into the ground through his pants, and punched the hard stone.

He felt nothing, it was like punching through the air, but his hand dug stright through the ground, leaving no crater, but piercing through the stone like a knife.

Naruto was still examening his body, when he felt him.

He was on the ledge just 50 feet above him, he lifted his sword and put it on his shoulder, balancing it again with his left wrist.

"You..." said naruto.

Auron smirked.

"Welcome to makai, demon world."

Naruto's body shifted slightly, so that was where he was. Hell.

He didnt care.

Black chakra crackled at the spikes, as Naruto's bones began to creak and crack as he exploded in a black flame of chakra. Auron dissapeared, just as the spot where he once was exploded, Naruto stood with Caladbolg. He dropped his sword, and so did Auron, digging his sword into the ground beside him.

Naruto dashed. He pulled his hands to the ground, and threw a huge bolder at Auron, then dug his clawed feet into the ground, and chased after his own projectile. Auron lifted his hand, and flciked it upward, the bolder split in half, and Naruto dodged to the left to avoid the blade of youki.

Naruo turned on his heel, and flipped backwards, lading on his hands. His legs followed quickly, springing forward. Naruto's leg, mid flip, came screaming toward Auron's neck. The man put up an arm and blocked the kick, caught it, and smiled.

Auron spun Naruto around once, before changing his course and slamming him directly into the ground. The ground cracked, and suddenly, both fighters were in the bottom of a crater over a mile in diameter. Blood seeped from even Naruto's pores, as his bones cracked in hundreds of places.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and flashed his body with the black chakra, quickly healing his bones. He pulled an arm up, controlling his torn muscles with pure energy to block and punch Auron sent at him. By the time the attack was done, Naruto was already completely healed.

Auron jumped back a little, avoiding the swipe from Naruto's obsidian claws as the two demons clashed, fist against fist. Spikes from Naruto's knuckles dug into Auron's hand, and the man pulled back his fist, picking up his foot and placing his other hand down to the ground. His right leg carried itself into the air and crashed against Naruto's face. Naruto flew to his right, and rolled over a few times, but was stopped by his sword, still pushing into the ground. Auron smiled, and he smirked and appeared next to his blade.

Naruto pulled up Caladbolg, and was about to rush Auron. But the man simply rose a hand infront of him.

"Lets pick this up a bit..." said Auron, as a golden energy began to swirl around his body.

Auron dug his sword into the ground right by his side, the chakra compressing over his body, cracking the earth below him as it pulses. Then, in deep, and menacing voice, seeming to almost come from someone else, smoothly flowed from Auron's mouth.

**"Flare."**

Narto instantly felt the heat. It was as if his feet were on fire. He quickly looks own, and jumps to the right as a swirling circle of energy explodes upward where he was once standing. Auron smirks, then carrying the same menacing voice, replied.

**"Good intuition, but my fun has only begun."**

Auron made a semi-circle with his right arm, and pulled his left arm to follow it, energy sparked from his hands, as he quickly made his way back to a neutral stance, he rose his right hand, and snapped.

Naruto felt the head under him again, and rolled backwards, but he felt the heat still on his back. He jumped right, and saw the flare explode into the air. Before the first twpo could even finish, he felt the heat again at his feet. Naruto cringed, he was firing multiples of them.

Naruto ran right, pushing youyki into his feet, barely evading the line of flares following him.

Naruto's brain was working furiously as he weaved in and out of the barrage of firey energy. He pushes his hands to the ground, and used youki to rocket himself into the air, spinning backward. Naruto smiles, but it soon turns dark as Auron chuckles.

**"Don't underestimate me"**

Naruto felt it at his back, he turned, and pulled his arms up to block some of the damage. A circle of energy, swirling in the air behind him, was facing him now. Naruto clenched his teeth, and pumped as much youki into his arms as he could handle. Then, he felt some of the black energy that was freely convulsing through his body pull itself to his arms aswell. The red youki instantly dispersed, seeming to flee from this new source of power.

The flare erupted right into naruto's face, with only his arms to block the damage...

The explosion of energy rammd into Naruto's arms.

And split in half like butter...

Naruto's eyes widened,as he black chakra bolted from the spkes on his arms. Wrapping fractically aroun his hands and elbows. The two streams of energy left from the Flare streaked forward behind him. Naruto grinned, as he tried with all his might to keep this new energy under control. naruto simply stood there for a moment, slowly fighting to gain control of this black energy.

Auron's body stiffened. Then a smile graced his face, as he lited his sword off his shoulder, and let it hang, the tip only afew inches from the ground, in ready stance. Naruto picked Caladbolg up from its resting place, as he circled Auron, his grey body slowly getting darker as a storm seemed to be building.

The two demons clashed and dissapeared, Naruto jumped forward, pushing both feet into the ground, and launching himself into the air, speeding toward Auron. The man dug his sword into the ground, and flipped over it, then grasped the handle in a backwards grip, and heaved it out of the ground, shooting up at naruto's body, flying over him. Naruto brought Caladbolg up to his chest and blocked the sword, but one of the spines dug deep into his chest, as he howled.

Auron chuckled, as he flipped backwards, and brandished his sword.

**"Dont know how to use an ancient's sword boy? It sharpens and grows with its owner, and it's previous one was of incredible power and swordsmanship. Dont think you can simply use it as a regular weapon. It originally grew with its weilder, but you will have to learn to use IT rather than it catering to YOUR style."** Auron smiled after explaining, watching as naruto looked down at the blade. It vibrated slightly, almost chuckling in light of the man's statement.

Naruto couldnt belive it when it happened. Auron was just next to him. Was it in a second? Not even, his brain could not even register that he had moved, before he had reached his destination. Auron's blade screamed down upon him, a flash of black that Naruto would have completely missed if he had blinked. Auron slid his foot out, and struck Caladbolg, slamming it into the ground at naruto's right a little behind him. Naruto expected his arm to be numb from the force of the shock, but he felt pressure on his entire body, as he found himself, braced on his knees, at the bottom of a crater at least a mile wide. The force in his blow was a hundred times anything he had ever felt, or could even imagine. He felt Kyuubi tense inside of him as Auron flashed away, back to where he stood before, now at the edge of the crater.

**"And so he shows his strength" **said the Fox softly.

Auron smirked as he lifted his blade, and let it fall over his shoulder, the spikes fitting seamlessly around his body. Naruto grimaced at the man's mastery of his sword, while he was foolish enough to hurt himself. Something inside of him hated being weaker than this man, hated being weaker than anything. Something that was never there before he came here. Naruto pulled the sword out of the ground slightly, and realized that the overhanded position he had the sword in kept the spikes far away from his arm.

**"Thats more like it. Learn young one, and maybe I can have some fun"** said Auron, as he lifted his left arm into the air, and the his energy swirled around him once more. It was not overbearing, but condensed, like it was building up pressure. Naruto's eyes widened, as he jumped back, making sure to keep Caladbolg in it's proper hold, and put his other hand up.

Auron stepped forward, lowering his stance, before letting his blade fall over his shoulder, the edge sliding smoothly into the ground in front of him. Naruto dashed to the side, his sword in tow, before finally getting soem active contribution from Kyuubi.

**"Naruto, if you want to get out of this alive, youre going to have to run. You have no idea how powerful this man is!"**

Kyuubi's shouts did not distract Naruto, as he was now running toward's Auron, spinning once, as Caladbolg torqued across his shoulder, the spikes barely missing his face and slashed down fiercely upon Auron. The man smiled, and, still gathering that huge quanitity of energy, jumped back to avoid the blow, sweeping and kicking the grip of his blade, it smashed into the ground, flipping, the blade spinning now in naruto's direction. The boy-turned demon's eyes widened, before the blade sliced clean through the left arm at the shoulder.

Naruto's reflexes made him jump backwards instantly as his arm fell limp to the ground where he once stood. Auron was slowly getting faster, he knew Kyuubi was right then, this man was playing with him.

**"Im not gonna play with you anymore body, dont worry."** said Auron, and naruto's panicked face met his. Auron's smirk turned into a frown, as his buildup of magic stopped.

He slowly took the jug of alcohol that was tied to his side and took a swig, lifting his sword up in front of him. He spit the liquid out, and the sword was wrapped in a dark liquid that floated in the air. An explosion of vile energy came from the blade itself, as if the energy had given it life. The blade hummed loudly from the energy it emitted. It froze Naruto's joints as his eyes followed the blade.

Naruto felt his skin run cold, as the sword rose above his head. Naruto barely even noticed Auron's grin.

**"Banishing Blade!"**

It was less than a second, a fraction of a heartbeat. Naruto's eyes widened, his brain registered that Auron had dissapeared, but before his nerves could even move his body, Auron was in front of him.

He swung.

Naruto's world went black.

Cleaved in half, his legs fell backwards from the pressure of he attack, while his torso ripped oven as it fell to his left. Naruto's eyes closed, but as soon as they did, his eyes flashed white, before fading into a deep black.

(Unknown)

Kakashi grinned wickedly as he snapped his fingers. Electricity surged from the small demon's brain and exploded from the inside. Kakashi spun on the ground, tearing up the earth beneath him, his eyes shining a florescent yellow. The demons surrounding him each exploded, before Kakashi turned to face the larger ground, raising his hand, still grinning insanely. He opened his mouth, and a deep, demonic voice echoed from his throat.

**"Niiban"**

A piercing sound was heard, blowing out most of the demon's eardrums, before a small disk of white and yellow light came into view, the sound became lower, as the disk grew in diameter, now the size of Kakashi.

Kakashi's yellow eyes brightened as Kakashi turned his head on a angle and grinned insanely.

**"Heh. Why don't you all just.. disappear?"**

A beam of electricity shot out from the disk, the high pitched noise becoming a thundering boom. Kakashi turned his boy as he swpt the attack over the group, completely incinerating them. There weren't even ashes to find.

Not a few seconds after all the demons were gone, did Kakashi start to sink into a dark portal that formed below him/

**"So."** said Kakashi as he looked over his shoulder to a demon standing idly above 2 miles away. He had been feeding him immense ammounts of youki this entire time to keep his energy up, but he didn't need it anymore. He had gone through this twice now, being sucked away, only to encounter stronger prey in larger numbers.

**"Another level up? Why give me such easy prey? I know theres better fodder than this."**

From far away, the black demon smirked, and Kakashi fell into the portal.

He emerged in a completely different area. He landed firmly on his feet, and jumped forward in an instant to avoid a slash that would have carved him in half.

Behind him, stood a demon. Not like the ones he had fought before. Over 8 feet tall, a hulking dark blue figure with huge claws. His jaws were at least the size of Kakashi's head. Kakashi did not have time to look further, as he jumped sideways to avid another strike. His eyes widened, then he grinned again.

Over 1000 of these demons stood behind him, ready to pounce.

**"Thats more like it."** said Kakashi before disappearing.

The demon chuckled lightly as he turned around, he had to report to his master. His lithe body stood elegant as his long hair blew lightly in a short wind from the battle. The demon grinned widely.

**"Who would have thought killin all these mortals would have been so interesting?"**

With his small comment, Plague disappeared into another black portal.

(Unknown)

Naruto's eyes opened.

He picked himself up, only to look up in awe.

A black sun, emitting no heat, but still as massive floated not a mile away from the ground he stood on. On top of it, a fierce looking demon sat cross-legged. He looked dragonic, but had a huge, muscular body that was somewhat humanoid, and pensively opened his eyes. The dragon demon opened his jaws to speak.

**"You insignificant one, have been chosen to become something."**

Naruto _felt_ the demon move, The power he felt radiating from him kept him from speaking. It stopped his once-human heart from beating.

**"I am sitting, young boy, on your energy, which has similar traits to mine, making us kin."**

Naruto stood stunned at a physical representation of his power.

I will give you some of my energy, I want to see how far you can go once I can unlock your potential, and beyond.

Naruto's eyes widened, as his body began to shift. His body regained movement as it rose into the air, but was then stopped by sheer stun.

The demon gave what would be a smirk with his dragon's head.

**"While I stand on your energy, so do you stand on mine."**

Naruto's eyes happened to shift down and saw that he was standing on a black fiery sphere similar to his own.

It was so large that it seemed flat where he once stood, but when he rose into the air slightly due to his regained power.

The demon's sphere dwarfed his little"sun" a million times over. Naruto couldn't even see were the sphere ended as it's black surface stretched on for an eternity. Naruto's jaw hung open, as the demon stood. In an instant, Naruto was on top of his own sphere, and faced the demon, his own energy dwarfing his size like that of an ant to a skyscraper.

**"Come to me, young one, who is no longer insignificant, and you will known true power."**

Naruto's yes were forced shut, and were quickly opened again. His body was back together again, he was standing, facing Auron. The demon's mouth was open slightly, and his eyes were wider than normal.

Auron lifted Masamune to his shoulder again, and look a lower stance.

Naruto got into a stance, and felt his head spike with pain. Information was being fed into his mind, as symbols he had never seen before became a second language, and a second style. He stood straight, relaxed, and faced Auron with a new light in his eyes.

The demon's eyes sharpened.

**"Well then, it looks like this little spar has only just begun."**

Both demon's disappeared without a sound.

An explosion lifted the ground around the two and cracked the earth when the two swords met in combat.

Time for round two.

* * *

Please comment, I know I've been out forever. Depending on how much feedback I get, I will be getting back into writing this story.

For now, and in hopes ot see you all again,

Peace.

-Argetlam615


End file.
